KOTOR 3: Legacy of the Knights
by jankmaster98
Summary: AU A story of the children of Bastila and Revan, the Exile and Visas, and Zayne Carrick and Jarael, as they hunt for answers, for their parents, and for their future against the growing shadow of the True Sith. LSM Exile and Revan, ignores SWTOR but will keep details I like. Reviews always welcome! Currently on hold.
1. Beginnings

A/N Man my first sort of real story after the whole Arthedain fiasco. Well as you may be wondering this is a Star Wars story acting as a sequel to KOTOR I, KOTOR II, and the comics. Both Exile and Revan are LSM and family is Visas Marr and Bastila. Anyone familiar with the KOTOR comics should know about Zayne Carrick and his escapades. Now I think I have rambled on long enough, now to the story!

* * *

Nar Shadda had a way of bringing in the strange and secret of the galaxy. Here one could get lost and hide among the teeming crowds and shady alleys. The Force ebbed and flowed as life reached its greatest heights and lows, with the lows sometimes ending with an unfortunate body with a blaster wound being found in the streets or cantinas.  
In one such cantina: The Sack End a half-arkainian offshoot, half-human male took stock of the situation around him. To the back of him two rodians eyed him as he finished the drink he ordered, and to the left and right a pair of twe'leks kept their hands on their blasters ready for any sudden movement.

"Guess Uncle Marn was right, I am my father's son.." The man mused.

Quicker than humanly possible the half-blood drew his blaster and fired two shots at the rodians killing them instantly. As soon as the twe'leks tried to draw and shoot he rushed them, pulling out a cylindrical object that ignited and immediately bore a hole through the would-be bounty hunter. The man's partner, barely registering the shock of seeing his coworker impaled was then dispatch by a stab from a small vibroknife to the heart as the stranger moved with speed and skill not found in the ranks of the criminal lowlife. With his assailants taken care of, the near-human gave the barkeep a 50 credit chip for "the mess" before walking out the exit.

"That's the fourth cantina I had to leave blaster bolts in," thought the man, "can't I find one place to get a good drink and some peace?"

As he stumbled down the walkways and streets the he realized that that was probably an impossibility. For he was Dason Carrick, and the Force and the galaxy in general would not leave him or his family alone. His father's friend, affectionately know as "Uncle Marn" had always told him stories of his parent's exploits and them getting into trouble. Whether it was from his father's suborn altruism, the ghosts and demons of his mother, or just some horrific comedy of the Force Danson could never quite piece it together.

Whatever the case, the "Carrick Curse" seemed to have passed on to him, and at this point Danson was still scratching his head as to how exactly he got in his current position and circumstances. While he thought about this he know one thing for sure: that drinks were not going to pay for itself and he had a shipment to procure, a blockade to run, and bounty hunters to avoid.

* * *

To say that Vaner Shan was bored would be like asking if a wookiee was hairy. Telos never was the most exciting place in the galaxy, but when the main focus of everyone is the slow arduous task of rebuilding a shattered planet; things can seem a bit slow. Not that he did not appreciate the hospitality of his guardian: Admiral Carth Onasi, but there were times when he wished he could have lived with "old man" Jolee or Juhani on Kashyyk or Dantooine, where at the very least he could learn and practice with other force-sensitives. However the message his mother and father left for their friends said that Carth would take charge of boy after they left for the Unkown Regions. There were times when Vaner outright resented his parents for leaving him, for not staying, not trying to raise a family, and not teaching him about the Force and the Jedi.

Not that his caretakers did not try to provide him with a family, as dysfunctional as it was. They would always laugh and tell stories of an impossible quest to find the greatest weapon in the galaxy, but when Revan and Bastila were mentioned the table would always become silent. Of course as a boy Vaner would inquire to the fate of his parents, where were they, what were they doing and the like. All Carth or any of his former crew-mates could say "was that his parents were away and that they would be back one day after doing something really important."

In the mean time he filled his days and years reading about galactic politics and military strategy, or for half a year go train in the ways of the force with Juhani or Jolee. These months were the highlights of his year, the times when he could feel life, feel the force, and feel like he could accomplish anything. Many times he caught his mentors talking and saying that he was more powerful than any force-sensitive they had ever seen. Even his parents who seemed like giants in the stories his guardians told were said to be outclassed in terms of raw power. All this talk of potential and power got him excited about the future and about his parents. The questions never seemed to stop to the cathar and the old man, and they could not help try to aid child who had the potential most powerful Jedi in the galaxy.

For years they said would talk encouragingly about him but speak little of his family, and Vaner began to suspect that they were hiding something from him. That maybe they were keeping a secret too dangerous to be revealed. The truth of the matter was that they knew little more than the boy they watched grow into a young man, and they themselves wondered what secret and what power would drive their friends away and towards the vast uncharted void.

All Vaner Shan knew for certain was that something exciting better happen soon and preferably that something would involve him.

* * *

Katarr was not a world tread by the faint of spirit. Devoid of life after its devastation by a dark lord years ago. It had become a pet project for some, similar to Telos, destroyed by the Sith in their rage and coldness. While on Telos it had merely been a question of damage, on Katarr it was a lack of life, a lack of the Force, a lack of hope.

But among the withered remains of the planet lay a single area where the Force was still alive. A place touched by some who themselves was once considered a void and dead to the Force. The place was a small plain in the northern hemisphere, and in a hole in the plain there lived a Mirialuka (well half human Miraluka). Not a nasty, dirty, wet hole filled with insects and and oozy smell, nor a dry, bare, sandy hold with nothing to sit down on or to eat: it was a Miraluka hole and that means comfort.

It was not overly luxurious or grand, but comfortable with enough space and food to last a young Jedi a great long time. This Jedi was Megara Surrick: daughter of the Exile and Visas Marr , the current owner of T3-M4 and unofficial Padawan of Jedi Grand Master Atton Rand. To say that his possessed her father's charisma would be an understatement, one former bounty hunter turned Jedi even thought she could get the Republic Senate to agree on something if she tried. However, like her mother there was an inherit shyness and introverted side that seemed to hang over her, and always there was the shadow of her parents who were credited with saving the Order and possibly the Republic. There was no questioning her connection to the Force as her powers and skills began to outpace many older Padawans in the newly reformed Jedi Order.

She came to Katarr seeking something, something that she could not pinpoint or clearly state. However, when she abruptly asked for a ship and supplies to go to the devastated world, her father's former students accommodated hear with out so much as a word. Arriving there was no difficult task. There was as of yet, no concerted effort to rebuild the ravaged world like on Telos, no Republic "channels" you needed to go though.

Finding a hospitable place on the surface was another matter entirely. The only place she found even remotely livable was this one small plain, with one small hole in the ground, with a small sign saying "for those who come after V.S." It did not take a Jedi Seer to know who had left that message or lived in that home, and for a time Megara wondered if is is where she was born and whether her family lived here when she was too young to form memories.

The Exile's heir pushed those thoughts back as she instructed T3 to help unload the supplies and set up in the home. As she wondered what would await her here and what revelations she might have.

That was over 2 galactic weeks ago and now the seer was feeling restless as the sun rose and set and the planet continued to feel dead and void of the Force. She wished for something, anything to happen even if it did not relate to her urge to come to this barren rock.

The young Jedi would get more than she bargained for as while meditating one day she saw a Dynamic Class freighter crash in the mountains to the east. While its pilot yelling some colorful Hutenesse curse words as he thought about how pissed Uncle Marn is going to be.

* * *

A/N Wow first chapter of this story that just popped into my head after going over old KOTOR stuff. Well read and review people!


	2. Meetings and Doubts

A/N: **Wow I am on a roll! The response to this story seems positive, and yes I was inspired by rangermike's The Children, if you haven't read it you should. I digress, this story is basically my pet project and anything and everything is up in the air. If I screw up some details I'm sure you guys will correct me. Anyway back to the story!**

**Forgot to add disclaimer: I don't own KOTOR I KOTOR II or the KOTOR comics which are owned by Lucas, Bioware, Obsidian, and Darkhorse I think. If I owned all of KOTOR I would make a true KOTOR III and tie it in with the awesome comics.**

* * *

"There are some days you just can't win," Danson thought as he surveyed the damage to his ship. The old thing had always been on the "piece of junk" side of his opinion, but now it looked ready for the scrap heaps on Ord Mantell. The turret was dislodged hanging on only due to the wiring, the main structure had blast scars and maybe a few punctures all across the hull, and he was sure the landing gear was not supposed to be out like that.

"This is what I get for flying an antiquated piece of crap," he mused as sparks from exposed power cables flew all around him; getting him to wondering if it was even safe a parsec away from here. From his vantage point on the lonely mountain jutting out from the ground, he could faintly make out a small dwelling and an even smaller ship on a plain that seemed to be the only place on this Force-forsaken rock with any green.

Deciding that the staying with the ship was fruitless, he decided to go and investigate the plain; but not before going back in the ship one more time to set up a timer for the distress beacon just in case everything went up in flames. He could also feel a great presence of the Force, coming from someone or something there. His mother had always told him to trust his gut, and his father told him to trust the Force no matter how crazy it felt. With this in mind Danson preformed a Force-jump worthy of any Jedi Guardian and set out for the plain.

* * *

It's not every day you see an outdated ship interrupt your meditation, and it is certainly not an ordinary occurrence to feel such a strange presence in the Force. Megara, like her mother and other Miraluka, did not have eyes and used the Force to perceive the galaxy around them. What she saw for the first time that day was an enigma. A connection to the Force that was strong, but incredibly chaotic, swirling around the being with a storm of power and destruction. The sentient had an aura about him; a connection to the Living Force so different from anything she had experienced in her lifetime. At this point she had not developed her Force-Sight to the point she could sense a person's alignment so she had no clue as to this sentient's intentions or temperament.

The Seer's pondering were cut off when echoing across the plains she heard the voice of the strange being.

"Ba weep gragna weep nini bong!"

"Well, at least it knows the universal greeting," Megara thought aloud, "T-3 stay and look after the ship, if I don't come back in one hour actiatve the distress beacon."

With that the heir of the Exile moved to meet the stranger, securing her lightsaber just in case the newcomer wasn't exactly friendly.

* * *

When you crash-land on a dead world and see the only habitable area on the planet; the last thing you expect to find is a being who's presence in the Force is almost as strong as yours. Further more when you use the universal greeting, the consensus is that you will be responded back in kind, not faced with an grim silence as the dead world around you makes no noise besides the blowing of the wind.

Couple that with the fact that this particular world wasn't supposed to have any life, if Danson remembered his basic galactic history well enough the Force was supposed to be completely gone from this planet. Eradicated by a Sith Lord who later was defeated by the Jedi Exile and his companions. But today was not a routine day for the Protector's child and Danson was nothing if not curious and his curiosity hastened his speed.

It wasn't long before he could make out with his eyes what the Force showed him from miles away. A Miraluka, apparently as evidenced by the covered eyes. The Miraluka was a female so far as he could tell, about as tall as the average human, with raven colored hair that flowed off her shoulders in straight lines. As he examined her more with the Force rather than his other senses he could feel the Living Force coming off in waves around her, but he also could sense a void, a gap in the Force that seemed to try to consume all around it. While this worried him, what worried him more was the glint of metal which most most undoubtably a lightsaber.

* * *

Between falling starships, the Force presence before her, and T-3 not talking back after being given orders, Megara Surick thought she could not be surprised any further. When the sentient approached closer she could tell that he was at least half-arkainian, this intruiged her as most of the arkainians she had met we haughty; they considered their people the pinnacle of evolution and that other species we inferior. While she considered these things the stranger began to speak trying to start a conversation. While she did not know it at the time, this single meeting on a planet forgotten by the galaxy and by the Force would set in motion a chain of events that would change this galaxy and one beyond it.

"Since the universal greeting didn't get anything out of you how about a simple: hello?" The stranger offered.

"When someone just crashes out of the sky in a ship older than dirt wouldn't you be suspicious?" Megara replied.

"I would, but that doesn't mean you have to be distant and hostile!"

"Hostile! Me? I'm merely being cautious."

"Well as anyone can see by that lightsaber you carry, you are obviously a Jedi quite capable of handling your self. Why be worried about me?"

"Because even someone without eyes can see that your right hand is reaching for a lightsaber of your own."

She was right as both of them subconsciously were reaching for their crystal powered weapons. The tension in the dry air hung like a cloud, thick enough perhaps to nessitate the use of these ancient weapons. Each was cautious of the other, wary like kath hounds circling before an attack. At last the offshoot broke the tension.

"Let's start over," the man sighed as he put his hand forward "Danson Carrick, and you are?"

"Surick, Megara Surick," the seer replied as she reached her own hand forward to shake the stranger's.

"Was that so hard?"

"What if I told you yes?" The Megara asked.

"Then, I would say: that you are paticularly paranoid, morso than even the shrewdest senators." Danson answered.

"I don't know whether I should be offended and strike you down, or let it pass and let you live." She shot back.

"You would attempt to attack me? I thought on this obviously serene and cultured planet the hosts show a little more courtursy!"

"We make exceptions for those who come crashing in the mountains with old smuggling vessels."

"I see, but in the meantime I have no ship and no shelter. Would you turn down a poor spirit asking for aid?" Danson questioned.

"It is not my way to turn down those in need. Through I am hard pressed to think why I should trust you, in my sleep you could kill me or take off with my ship leaving me stranded here." Megara stated in a monotone that sent chills up the smuggler's spine.

"You have my word that I won't try anything dishonorable, but I sense that is not enough. As a Jedi you were probably taught that your lightsaber is your life, well, I offer you mine in good faith."

The half offshoot slowly reached for his lightsaber. Carefully uncliping it, he handed it over to her as if giving a gift. She took it, carefully examining the object. After clipping it onto her own belt beside her lightsaber the seer broke the tentative silence.

"You seem sincire enough," Megara conceded, emotion returning to her speech, "I'll allow you to rest at my dwelling, at least until another ship comes by. Perhaps there you can also tell me your story before I check for any ships in the area. I must warn you this place is no Alderanean palace, and the communicators are hard pressed to work out here."

"Beggars can't be choosers, I thank you for your grace and hospitality." Danson said with a newfound politeness, although the overexagurated bow caused some raised eyebrows from the young Jedi. The two made there way across the plain, both of them trying to anazlye the other and why the Force seemed to swirl around the person they had just met.

* * *

Compliant, complaint, complaint, protest, complaint; it seemed like when they placed him as head of the Telos restoration project they were just trying to test his patience with all these "ideas" and "improvements" people were suggesting. Even after 25 years Telos was still not fully recovered. Despite the best efforts of the Ithorians and others, restoring a planet from a delta base zero still seemed to many: an impossible dream. But Carth Onasi: veteran of the Mandalorain Wars, right hand man of the redeemed Revan, and worst chef the Ebon Hawk has ever seen was not going to give up on his home planet.

Things seemed much simpler all those years ago. Be a hero of the Republic, become the best friend of a smuggler, escape burning planet with said smuggler and watch him become a Jedi, get dragged off on a quest to find pieces of an ancient map, and then learn your best friend is the former Dark Lord of the Sith after hunting down your lifelong nemesis. Follow that up with a suicide mission to destroy, as Mission put it "The Factory Of EVIL" and save your best friend's girlfriend from a jawless psychopath; and in the process find the son you've been searching for almost becoming a Sith Apprentice.

All that seemed so long ago and so simple as most problems back then could be solved by a few blaster shots or Revan's leadership and charisma. Now, Revan and Bastila were somewhere in the Unknown Regions, and it was considered a crime to shoot someone for constantly complaining about the turbolift music. It was days like his he missed Mission's childish teasing and Canderous being a jerk to everyone but Revan. He would give anything to be back on that ship with those people,off saving the galaxy and helping people along the way.

"That's useless thinking," he told himself.

He made a promise to his friends to watch over the Republic and their son, and he was going to keep going that until they came back triumphant ready to tell stories about their victory over the Sith Empire over a bottle of Tarisan the middle of this, a new message pop up on his computer screen. It was a small notice low priority, but it said that a long range distress beacon had been picked up by a Corellian Freighter passing through the the Mid-Rim, and that the beacon had come from the direction of Katarr. The freighter crew reportedly didn't know what to do with a cry for help from a dead world and had thrust the responsibility of possibly saving lives on an admiral on a space station light years away.

Sighing at some people's apathy towards others Carth decided that this was an opportunity. He could tell Vaner was getting antsy cooped up here, this might be a chance for him to get off the station, and just to be safe the admiral would send the deadliest killing machine in the galaxy to help deal with any possible "complications".

* * *

Citadel Station was still where everything was happening from Czerka still trying to get a foothold despite rumors of impending bankruptcy, to the Exchange still leading the criminal element in the galaxy holding stake and holding interest in the rebuilding of the planet basically from the ground up. Here was the current home of the assassin droid designation HK-47. HK-47 was growing impatient, he had calculated that it had been at least 4 hours since he had last shot a meatbag! This realization was most most troubling for the ruthless assassin droid, and he began to complain aloud in a similar fashion to the meatbags he hated so much.

"Query: Why, oh why master did you leave me in the care of these squishy meatbags? First I go to a Jedi constantly picking up meatbag companions and giving them lightsabers as other meatbags give out candy. Then, as per your orders I submit myself to the care of the whining meatbag to watch over the offspring you and the hypocrite meatbag created in the most disgusting way possible. How meatbags ever manage to reproduce when the process is so cumbersome I will never know.

Statement: It most distressing that I now find myself reduced to a position more fit for simple battle droids. This is not something that amuses me.

Realization: I have now even acquired the meatbags tendency to use my vocal processors for the benefit of no one but myself!

Statement: This is most troubling. It is times like these I think I might slightly miss the little trash-compactor who would never cease chattering."

The assassin droid looked around the room he was in. The droid storage room with various robots in disrepair around him was surprisingly spacious about the size of an office on the station. From here HK-47 had used his computer and security skills to turn a small control panel on the left side of the room into a nerve center from which he could practically observe the whole station and all the meatbags it contained. This was useful both for keeping an eye on his master's offspring, bit also for finding suitable targets to keep his assassination protocols in good use. His last kill had been a small time con-artist who had been lurking around the areas his charge was known to frequent. Seizing the initiative (unlike the whiner meatbag) the dutiful assassin droid killed with a flawless head shot unobserved and undetected. Musing over this for a while HK moved back to the control panel to continue his watch over Vaner. Until he was interrupted by a voice on his comlink.

"HK, do you read me?" Carth's voice asked, crackling due to the age of the device.

"Statement: Yes my audio processors are functional.

Query: is there something you want _meatbag_?"

"I need your help with something."

"Statement: Really? I was under the impression that you disapproved of my assassination protocols. Very well, who is the meatbag need eliminated?"

"No it's not that! I think of sending Vaner on a mission and I want to ensure he gets out alive. I couldn't reach Zalbaar so you'll have to do."

"Mockery: You so do know how to make a state of the art droid feel appreciated.

Statement: Very well I shall be at your office presently, I presume to plan to brief master's offspring there."

"So you can actually understand meatbag procedure! That's good! Don't be late."

And with that the whiny meatbag cut the feed leaving HK-47 to begin to prepare for a possible mission.

* * *

"No matter how bad things are, they can always get worse." Jolee once told him. But right now it was hard to see how things could deteriorate any further. They were out of Jawa Juice at the Little Bivoli branch on the station! The only decent drink for parsecs and there was none to be had. How any establishment could stay in business without having an unlimited supply Vaner could not hazard a guess. In spite of this he still needed to eat something and ordered the Serreco Special, sitting down and deactivating the datapad containing an account of his father's stratagems and plans used during the Mandalorian Wars.

The young Jedi ate up nearly all the information available on his parents ranging for published works and old Holonet entries, to the remains of the Jedi Archive hidden on Dantooine. He poured over the military strategy used by his father, and he strived to obtain the level of discipline his mother had in order to use her Battle Meditation. He had tried to use the technique several times before, but all it did was exhaust him and drain his connection to the Force. Despite this, Jolee and Juhani continued to encourage him to try and develop his powers, for they saw in him more potential than even his parents.

Recently a new feeling seemed to crawl up on the Prodigal's son. An immense feeling of doubt. He had always been told that his connection to the Force was powerful, but why couldn't he master all this quickly? _Were his teachers wrong? Did they lie to him about his abilities, just like they lied to him about his parents_? No it wasn't that, it couldn't be, his teachers his family would never lie to him about that.

_But_, the word seemed to hang like tabana gas on Bespin. _What if they are lying? Anyone can. What have you done? A few tricks with the Force, moved a few stones? A youngling could do that! Any sorry bantha podo can twirl a lightsaber. What is really different about you? All that your parents have done and what have you accomplished?_

These words and thoughts continued to plague Vaner as he idly shifted around his food. He tried to dispel these thoughts from his mind, but failed as the doubt and fear gnawed on his mind and confidence. He was broken out of his stupor by a vibration signaling someone was trying to reach him on his comlink.

"Vaner," Carth's voice rang, "Come up into my office, there is something I want to discus with you."

Deciding that staying here wasn't going to do anything Vaner quickly got up and left, but not after being ran down and chastised by the restaurant for no paying for the food he didn't even eat.

* * *

**AN Holy smokes that was a long chapter! I have done some tweaking to canon as I found out Vaner Shan is not supposed to be Force-Sensitive, but this being my fan fic I said screw it. Hope you guys liked the dialogue I apologize if it's the worst stuff you've ever read. I guess I need a beta-reader to help proofread at least amomg other things(if I could only figure out how that works). Anyway read and review!**


	3. Information

**A/N Man not a lot of reviewers out there huh? I must sound like a whiner writing this. I just feel I need someone to tell me if I'm doing good or bad. Anyway, will still continue to write this stuff and hope the quality improves as time goes on.  
Disclaimer: still don't own any part of KOTOR**

"This is just an excuse to get rid of me isn't it?"

"No it's not, I need someone to check this out and you're not doing anything."

"Statement: Young Master, I believe it would be prudent to accept the whiner meatbag's proposal as I believe he will continue to pester you until you relent.  
Addendum: I would also like to point out this way be an opportunity to rid the galaxy of meatbags, and I do so enjoy the act of eliminating meatbags."

The scene playing out in the office of Telos' Favorite Son was an odd one to be sure. An assassin droid who had seen more than most meatbags, an admiral struggling to both rebuild his shattered world and be a father to his godson, and said godson who had the blood of two the most powerful Jedi in history running through his veins. While Vaner did want to get out of what he considered "the most boring place in the galaxy", he did not like the idea of just being shipped out to go find a cry for help on a dead world. His father's custom built assassin droid on the other hand, could not contain his desire to leave and have the slightest possibility of combat. It seemed that no amount of violence would appease that collection of parts, and there were times that Vaner wondered how the same father who was said to be the most kind-hearted being alive built a droid who took such pleasure in killing.

The mission seemed like something that should be handled by someone in the Republic Navy or maybe a trained Jedi Knight, but not an informally trained kid with an assassin droid more bloodthirsty than an Iridorian. Regardless, Carth still wanted to send Vaner, on a hunch he had run the distress frequency though known databases. What he fund nearly caused him to go into shock. The distress frequency was an exact match to the one used by a Dynamic Class freighter, one in particular: the Ebon Hawk. Carth knew that the ship had been taken by Exile and Visas to search for Revan, this was quite possibly them and maybe they had brought back Revan and Bastila too. At the very least there might be news about his closest friends, or he could see the ship he considered home and whose crew he considered family one more time. He could not send a Republic ships or ask Atton for Jedi, the Jedi were spread too thinly and there were no available ships that could go out to the Mid-Rim other than Carth's personal corvette: a prototype Corellian light-corvette that he received as a gift from a "friend" in the Exchange.

While he yearned for the chance to drop everything and try to see the ship he piloted on its most famous mission, the admiral knew that he couldn't leave Citadel Station for long. If Revan or the Exile was around things would probably get complicated real fast, and coming back to the work he dropped would in all likelihood would not be quick. While he loathed sending the boy he looked after into a situation of unknowns, he knew that if anything could protect Vaner he at least got the second best thing. Besides, Vaner was getting older, he had trained with Jolee and Juhani and was a powerful and capable user of the Force. They had told him he was an incredibly quick study and his power was as great if not greater than his parents.

"You're the only person I can spare right now, and I think you can spare the time to indulge me a favor. Besides, eventually you'll be off this station doing great Jedi things, but you have to start somewhere."

"Fine. HK get to the Cook's Folly I'll meet you after I've prepared to go."

"Exclamation:Wonderful! You meatbags have no idea how dull if can get for me on this quaint little death trap.  
Statement: I hope that this expedition will yield both information on my true master, and give me en excellent chance to shoot something."

* * *

On the planet Katarr a great lightsaber duel raged. Two opponents, both dogged and determined clashed sliver and green blades and they fought with skill and cunning. Neither was willing to relent, when it looked as though one had the advantage the other pressed back even harder resulting in a battle that seemed to be going nowhere. One style of patient defense combined with overwhelming force, the other acrobatic and energized combat mixed with the skill and technique of refined dueling. The contest of styles would continue until there was a victor, but it seemed that no champion would emerge; until the green bladed duelist decided to go on an extreme offensive. The acrobatic and fencing style of the opponent were not designed to counter such determined and somewhat reckless force and the silver bladed duelist began to lose ground. In desperation the sentient leaped straight over the head of the opponent and attempted to strike from behind. The other, having over committed their attack was startled and did not have the time to process what had just happened before they felt the heat of a lightsaber near their neck. The two combatants both deactivated their lightsabers as the duel had come to a conclusion.

"Good duel, you had me on the ropes there for awhile. If you weren't so focused on your attack to might have been able to counter me." Danson suggested.

"It was because of my focus I was able to stall you for so long and then put forward a concerted effort to strike." Megara defended.

This was not a duel of the fates or a duel to the death. This was actually a training duel and a mutual test of skill. Before this they had known literally nothing about each other and while they could see the other carried the weapon of the Jedi neither knew of the extent of the other's skill until this duel. Danson could tell Megara had been somewhat formally trained in Soresu and Demi-Sho, in contrast Megara could see that Danson's knowledge of Form II and IV was at least partially self-taught and was definitely not learnt off a datapad. Both showed skill and determination worthy of any knight of the Republic and now both were even further intrigued.

"You certainly posses knowledge of lightsaber combat, and the Force seems to obey or commands admirably. Tell me, who taught you?" Megara finally asked

"If you must know it was my mother who taught me most of my combat expertise, my father gave me rudimentary schooling in the Force. I also learned some of my techniques from the holocron my father gave me." Danson replied.

At this the seer turned, her stance visibly stiffened.

"You have a working holocron?"

"Yeah so?"

"Do you have any idea of the rarity of holocrons or the wealth of information they contain? How did your father even obtain one?"

"All I was told was that he got it from a friend, and no I've only glanced through the cube. I didn't want to get a headache from all that "ancient wisdom"."

"Where is this holocron now?"

"Hey, hey, what are you a Holonet reporter? How bout I ask you some questions, how bout I have my own little inquisition?" Dason challenged. "For starters: what are you doing here, this place isn't home to any Jedi Enclave or settlement, and I doubt they'd send someone like you to this place."  
"What do you mean someone like me?" Megara asked with mock indignation.

"Well," Danson stammered "you're obviously still a Padawan you still have the braid, but your presence in the Force is immense and you fight as well as any knight I've seen in my travels. So you either screwed up real bad and the order banished you here, you're here on a mission, or your own personal reasons."

"What interest is that to you? You are the one who simply came out of nowhere and then ask for aid. I think I have more right to be suspicious than you." The seer retorted.

"I suppose you do, but I don't fancy showing my hand in a pazzak game. I think I should still get some answers of my own. How about who trained you and why you so fascinated by those cubes?

"Well, I suppose I can say a little about my instruction. My training came from Jedi Master Atton Rand and several of the other Jedi when he was indisposed. The archives on Dantooine are large, but there are very few holocrons there, which is why I am interested in this one you keep."

"So I should just let you go through my ship go through my things and deprive me of any secrets and surprises I might have?"

"I did not ask to see your holocron, I was simply asking questions about it. However, I would be grateful if I could look at it."

"I suppose I do owe you for letting me crash here for a few days(no pun intended). Tell you what, you can fiddle around with that old Jedi box and maybe your droid over there can help me out with my ship."

"Thank you, just give me a few minutes to get T-3 out of the ship."

"Take all the time you need I'm not going anywhere."

Unbeknownst to the two young Jedi a ship had just arrived in orbit around Katarr. However, it was not a ship either of them would have recognized, it's black hull and strange insignia setting it apart from any other ship in the galaxy. Aboard the ship a figure in dark robes and armor moved to the communications room and bowed before the projector as an image of a cloaked figure filled the room.

"My lord I have found them."

"Good, good, we cannot allow any anomalies to try and interfere with our plans, our master would be most displeased."

"Shall I eliminate them?"

"Try to capture them alive, even if they cannot be turned they will make useful subjects for Darth Gerral's experiments."

"As you command"

"Remember do not fail, the emperor is not as forgiving as I am."

As the transmission cut the warrior strode out of the room and ordered the droids to begin landing procedures on the far side of the planet. This would be an interesting challenge or at the very least a fun diversion.

And the plot thickens! Kind of, I hope people still read this or at least give some feedback, but to those who do read thank you and please try to review. Feel free to point our any errors or things that just seem stupid, it's the only way I'll learn. Until next time!


	4. Sith Encounter

**A/N Four chapters and counting. Yeah! Anyway starting my attack run and screwing up canon and major details as I go. As for characterization keep in mind this is only my third Fanfic and I really am trying to figure out what I am doing. As for the whole Half-Miraluka thing I have seen it in the KOTOR comics and I kind of think that... screw it it's my fanfic. **

Chapter 4 The Sith Encounter

If there was one thing HK-47 was good at it was eliminating and explaining how to eliminate meatbags. Today though, he would not be doing that; today he was preparing a ship for take off and helping his creator's son go off on a wild bantha chase because the whining meatbag was too lazy. Regardless the hunter-killer droid was assigned to aid the young master, and aid him he would. It was a tedious task though, loading medical supplies and extra provisions just-in-case the meatbags of the damaged ship needed aid medical or otherwise.

The young master still had not come down to the hanger to leave the hive of boring and tedium. Which was surprising to HK as his observations seemed to conclude that the young master had a certain amount disdain for this location. While the droid did not make many assumptions on meatbag behavior, (as he often found it contradictory and confusing) on this occasion he felt he could say with some authority that the young master would be eager to leave this place. After all if he was the master's son, logic and reason dictated that he would be chomping at the bit for any chance for adventure. However, he also had to remember the meatbag master had chosen to mate with. Her genetic information probably contained patterns of "restraint", "duty", and the "Jedi Code".

Whatever the case it seemed that pheromones were more powerful than Jedi meatbag teachings; as the young master was here, master and his mate were gone, and the amount of Jedi meatbags was astoundingly low. Whatever the case, most of the items had been loaded up, and the Cook's Folly was ready for departure. All that was needed now was the young master to pilot the ship and prepare for departure. Making sure that he had his dual Mandalorain rippers and his droid sniper rifle were ready, HK-47 awaited his young master.

* * *

"Feel the Force, let it flow around you. The Force is all life and all life is the Force. Concentrate on it, let the Living Force be your guide." Jollee once told him.

Now as Vaner Shan meditated he tried to focus on these words. He was nervous, this was his first quasi-mission. If he did well maybe Carth would let him go on more official duties, maybe even on missions with the Jedi Order. It seemed to him that his entire future might depend on this simple search and rescue operation. It was probably him overthinking it, but it did not stop the prospective hero from worrying and near panicking. His Jedi mentors Jolee and Juhani had always told him to meditate to try and relax and open his connection to the Force. They told him that the practice would be essential to both strengthening his Force potential, but also for keeping his sanity as his life got crazier and more complex.

While he did not realize it at the time, Vaner now understood this advice now more than ever. Reaching out with the his senses natural or otherwise, the young Jedi opened his mind and heart to the energy around him. He saw the galaxy and felt life in its majesty and cruelty, its hope and despair. In the midst of all this, on the planet his guardian specified, Vaner could make out clear and distinct three Force energies. Two were of the lightside: both with powerful connections to the Living Force which seemed to bind together the everything around them. The energy of those beings was also very strange. With one connection erratic and volatile, while the other was partially empty and it seemed to reach out in an attempt to fill that emptiness. The third was different, terrible, and dark. Evil came from that being, malice and hatred born of wounds older than the Jedi Civil War, and power greater than any other he had sensed before. It was hunting the others who were on the planet, stalking them and waiting for the right time to either kill or capture them.

Immediately after feeling all this Vaner rushed out of his spartan room on the station, quickly grabbing his two blue lightsabers as he propelled himself forward with Force Speed. Pushing past several inhabitants of the station the young Jedi rushed headlong into the elevator to hangar bay 94 where HK had undoubtedly already prepared the ship for departure. Once he arrived at the hangar he pushed past the dock workers and hurriedly threw himself into the cockpit.

"HK everything ready to go?" Vaner asked short of breath.

"Statement: Yes young master all systems were prepped and ready for you as you indulged in crude meatbag practices.

Exclamation: You seem to be in a remarkable hurry, for a simple search and recovery mission.

Querry: Did you discover some new information that would suggest the trigger urgency that you seem to posses?"

"You could say that. Inform the docking bay we are leaving and to clear our departure priority code: Mysterious Stranger 1137"

"As you desire young master I will transmit the code momentarily"

The light Corellian corvette zoomed out the hanger and past the massive space station. Its powerful engines pushed it quickly beyond the scores of other vessels going to and from the large installation as Vaner punched in the hyperspace coordinates and the ship's hyperdrive roared to life. Settling in for the long flight the Jedi paced anxiously around the interior of the corvette hoping that he was not too late.

* * *

"You really need to work on your landing skills."

"Hey when you find yourself flying against a squadron of pirates in an asteroid belt thicker than spoiled bantha milk try punching in exact hyperspace coordinates. Piloting ain't like dusting crops Gara."

"Gara?"

"Megara just seems like it takes too long to say, c'mon work with me here!"

"Should I just call you Dan or Son then?"

"Whatever flies your cruiser!"

The two young Jedi and the half-miraluka's droid made their way up the mountain pass, climbing high to reach the crashed ship. It still lay there its distress beacon active and its cargo of semi-legal goods intact, but more important, the holocron left by Danson's father which contained knowledge yet untapped. While it had been in the smuggler's possession for some time, he had not gone deep into the last gift of his father. While all holocrons were troves of information, Danson could not help but feel intimidated by the information it might hold, the secrets it might be keeping, or the dangers it might unleash. Somehow though, this blind girl had awoken in him that latent curiosity that lay dormant. Despite all his previous feelings about the device the young man felt compelled to look once more upon the old holocron.

Although Megara had no proof that the stranger actually had a real working holocron she could sense no deception in the strange being. When one perceives the universe through the Force it is somewhat easier to sense intention and deceit. Unbeknownst to either of the two, the Force was also at work here. From their parents the two had developed the uncanny ability to form Force Bonds quickly and powerfully, stemming from a strong connection to the Living Force. They could not have know it at the time, but this ability would shape their destinies and the destiny of many life forms around them.

As they approached the ship and which still lay on a plateau in the mountains, without warning the T3 unit began to go into overdrive.

"Beet whop dert yeep!"

"Are you saying you know this ship T3?" Megara asked.

"Wait, you know droidspeak?"

"Yes I do," Megara replied "Now T3 what were you saying?"

"Beet whop yerp yeep!"

"Impossible! How can this be the same exact vessel?"

"Trewrp yeeep beep beep."

"I doubt our friend will believe you."

"You know I'm standing right here! I think I have a right to know what's going on if it involves my ship!" Danson exclaimed in exasperation.

"Sorry, got caught up in the conversation, T3 doesn't usually talk much."

"I can tell, so what is your trash compactor rambling about?"

"T3," Megara said emphasized, "says that he has seen this ship before and that he served on it during the Jedi Civil War and during the Jedi Purge."

"How old is that droid anyway?"

"I never thought to ask."

"Ever wonder if a droid can lie?" Danson offered.

"What does that matter?"

"Nothing, just thinking about how your droid all the sudden says he recognizes MY ship and... hey what are you doing!"

While Danson and Megara were talking the astromech droid wasted no time trying to repair the damage to the old ship. Quickly bringing out his tools T3 set out to work repair wires and resolder connections. As the droid got to work he realized the damage was not nearly as bad as his optics first perceived. This was the ship that survived crashing on Rahkata Prime, Dxun, and Malachor V; it would survive another crash landing yet. Although the venerable ship would need a dock for full repairs, it would seem to the diminutive droid that this ship would fly once again, all it needed was a few parts and his diligent care.

"What is it doing to my ship!" Danson exclaimed.

"What does it look like? He's fixing it! didn't you want him along to help out with your ship?" Megara asked.

"Alright, but it looks like that droid is really into it. I don't like it, too many times I had droids repair my ship and find out everything is wrong with it. Anyway, do you still want to take a peek at the holocron?"

"That's what I came up here for." Megara said

Before the two of them could enter the ship, a slight boom pricked the ears of the young Jedi.

"What was that?" Danson asked.

"I'm I'm not sure but..."

Before she could finish her sentence Megara suddenly saw a new presence on the planet. In the distance, near what had been her home, a being consumed by the dark side loomed angry and proud. Beside him the wreckage of Megara's small ship still burned and smoldered from the explosion.

"I sense it too, any idea what the hell we should do right now?"

"We may have to fight him, with my ship gone and yours in serious disrepair, I don't think we have much chance of eluding him."

"Why not? He's that far away and these mountains seem hazardous enough. It will take it time to find us."

"You can tell though, you can sense his intent. He is hunting, most likely for us. If we hide, chances are he'll find your ship and destroy it, scuttling any chance we have at escape. T3 might be able to get your wreck to fly, but we need to give him time."

"I never did think I would die fighting on a dead world fighting with a blind Jedi."

"Have a little hope, I still need to look at that holocron, I don't plan to become one with the Force soon."

"Glad to know your priorities are all in order."

* * *

To get the attention of would-be Jedi the usual thing to do is threaten innocents, but here on a planet whose life forms could be counted on one humanoid hand the best tool was random destruction. The charred metal and burning fuel left a foul smell in the air as the fires continued to rage upon the wreckage of the old transport. The Sith stood there waiting for the two Jedi to come and try and face him, all his life he had been waiting for the moment he would face Jedi in combat. For generations his people had lain in the Unknown Regions bidding their time. This would be the first blood spilled by a True Sith in a millennia, a milestone to their eventual reconquest of the galaxy. Already Darth Regulus could sense the two forms moving closer, closer to him, closer to their doom.

As they came up to him the pale one began to open his mouth and taunt the Sith, hiding a large amount of fear underneath humor and bravado. The wind on the plain blew lightly as the smuggler in his gear and the Jedi in her robes faced down the tall Sith clad in black armor.

"Well you certainly have the whole dark Sith guy look going for you." Danson challenged.

"We don't want to insult him, try and be a bit more polite." Megara offered.

"But look at him! Red skin, black robes, and that stance totally is over the top!"

"Did you come to fight me or try to laugh at me?" The Warrior's voice boomed as he drew and ignited his dual bladed red lightsaber.

"You face a True Sith now: Darth Regulus! I shall be your doom!"

"You certainly are one for the theatrics aren't you?" Danson asked as he activated his silver blade while Megara lit her green one.

Advancing quickly Danson began with a quick flurry of blows aiming to test the Sith's defenses and maybe open a window for Megara, aggressive and fast motions came to him quickly as he opened up to allow the Force to enhance his physical prowess. His opponent blocked each strike with careful precision, all the while fending off the powerful blows of the half-miraluka. Danson then quickly fell into his Makashi form trying to utilize leverage, stance, and footwork to gain an edge against the Sith.

Realizing she had her opening Megara quickly intensified her attack. She knew that Danson's Form II and IV were not made for defense, in particular and when faced with a stronger opponent. In a prolonged struggle even the greatest masters of Form IV would grow tired and sloppy, and if she could overwhelm Regulus' defenses while he attacked she could end this. With a great yell and with considerable power the seer tried to bring down her emerald blade upon the Sith warrior.

"Your skills are impressive for a padawan, I wonder if your master will mourn you after he senses your death." Regulus taunted as he used his superior strength to slowly push the clashing blades to Megara's face. Just as she could feel the heat of the blades coming closer, Danson pulled his blaster out from his belt and shot in rapid succession at the Sith. Hitting him four times the Sith grunted from pain, but after Force pushing Megara back across the plain he turned and smiled at the smuggler.

"Did you think this armor was just for show?," He questioned, "Did you really think you could just take me down with a few shots from a blaster?"

"No, but I haven't survived this long by fighting fair."

"What do you mean?"

Immediately all around the Sith a beeping sound could be heard as he found himself surrounded by thermal detonators.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Click.

The explosion blew a crater in the ground and kicked up huge amounts of dust. The air grew thick with dirt and the blast knocked back both the young Jedi. Shielding his eyes Danson tried to scan the battlefield for Megara or the Sith still sensing that somehow that bastard was still alive.

Suddenly out of the smoke a red blade emerged and swung, missing Danson's head by centimeters. Rebrandishing his sword Danson parried, blocked, and attacked, using the Force to sense what his eyes could not distinguish. While this was happening Megara was slowly getting up after being knocked back by the explosion, hands upon her head she suddenly remembered why she had a gruelling headache and turned her attention to the two combatants locked in combat a few meters away from her.

Hoping to finish the battle, the Jedi Consular lifted two sections of the earth that had been dislodged by the detonators. Focusing her energy she lifted the pieces up into the air and launched them at Darth Regulus. The dual pieces slammed into to Sith knocking him back several meters away from the Jedi. Megara took this time to move towards Danson and see if he was alright.

"Well that was something." Danson wheezed out of breath.

"Indeed, although if your bombs did not destroy him, I don't know what good blunt force will do." Megara replied, abit calmer but no less tired.

"Cheer up! I think we have him on the ropes!"

Just after that statement was made, an arc of lightning seemingly came out of nowhere and sent waves of pain up the spines of the two Jedi.

"I tire of this, it is time I dispensed with the pleastries."

The screams of the young Jedi echoed across the plain, and as the Sith Warrior seemed confident in his victory. Until he suddenly registered intense pain coming from his knees.

"Statement: And that young master is how to express love!"

**A/N If any of you wonder why Gara and Dan couldn't sense eariler Darth Regulus I just chalk it up to them not being fully trained. And for any of you wondering no Vaner and HK have not just been standing there while Danson and Megara were fighting. Hopefully this poor piece of crap isn't too bad, as for cliches and stuff, if it wasn't good it wouldn't be used so often as to become a cliche. Oh well, I bet any idiot with a keyboard could do better than this. The fact remains most idiots with keyboards have not posted this kind of crap on . The lightsaber duel was the hardest part for me and I hope I can get some feedback and in the future write better duels. Until the next update, May the Force be with you!**


	5. Crash Introductions

Chapter 5 Crash Introductions

HK-47's definition of love was strange by meatbag standards. However, making a shot like that only proved to his behavior core that he knew more of love than any meatbag in existence. The Sith groaned in pain as the droid's shot burrowed deep past the armor charring flesh and searing bone. The two Jedi he had been electrocuting moments earlier still lay a distance away from him on the ground, still recovering in from the intense pain.

The Sith began to look for the whereabouts of this new assailant when out of nowhere; two blue blades came within a razor's edge of cutting him in two. Regulus had committed a cardinal sin in combat: becoming too fixated on his targets. If he had paid even the slightest more attention to his surroundings he might have noticed the new incredibly powerful lifeform landing on the planet.

It was unlike anything the Pure-Blood had ever sensed before. Here before him was power, was the Force, like standing near the heart of a Force Nexus and feeling the energy coming from it. For the first time since completing his training the Sith felt a new feeling, he felt something true Sith were supposed to be devoid of. This Sith felt fear.

Vaner called out HK to lay down some cover fire while he went to check on the two Jedi just getting up from being jolting by Sith Lightning.

"It seems I'm a little late to the party." Vaner deadpanned talking back at the two Jedi "Can you still fight?"

"Hey just give me a few minutes, I don't know who you are, but you saved my cargo hold so you seem alright." Danson groaned

"I will recover, although I would rather not repeat that experience." Megara winced

"Good, because HK can only fire so fast and I don't think this guy is done yet."

"Don't know how you plan plan on taking him down, he survived an explosion of at least a half dozen thermal detonators!"

"That armor probably protects him from the kinetic force of the explosion and the shrapnel that detonators usually kill with. I think lightsabers should be able to take him out." Vaner reasoned

"If you say so, but I would feel better if maybe you got the ship you came with and aimed its guns at him."

"This is no time for complaining Danson. Now is the time for action."

"Fine Gara you win, so stranger you have a plan?"

"Attack hard, attack fast, and keep him off balance. Do that and he's one dead red thing."

"Sounds good to me, let's go!"

As the Sith slowly tried to advance on the now trio of Jedi he found himself continually assaulted by blaster fire coming from a distance incredibly far away. It was then too late for him to try and stop the four blades coming at him from nearly killing him.

Taking the lead Vaner attacked with his dual blades in the Niman tradition similar to Exar Kun. Blue locked with red as Vaner occupied the warrior's attention and wore away at his defenses. Seeing an opportunity Dason leaped into the fray again charging his acrobatics with the Force. As Vaner caught the Sith in a clash of blades, Danson prepared a killing strike. Before he could Regulus kicked Vaner back and brought his blade up to block the leaping blow. This time Danson held nothing back with his follow up attacks. Unleashing the full flurry of his energy the half-shoot stuck with lightning speed and with grace not unlike a dancer or performer.

Regulus began to lose ground and fell back to the quick and deadly strikes. Danson edged backward and from the side Megara struck with strong Demi Sho blows to wear down the Sith's already faltering stamina. Restarting his attack Danson almost cut off the Sith's arm, but the second blade caught his blade and the other, Megara's in a clash. As the three pushed back and forth trying to gain an advantage Vaner decided it was time for him to act. Vaner tried with a great leap to get behind the other combatants and strike the Sith Lord from behind. Seeing the Jedi vaunt over him the warrior tried to breakout of his engagement with the two young Jedi.

However, the efforts of Danson and Megara prevented the Sith from breaking off without almost losing his arms in the process. Deciding to draw on his last reserves of the Force Regulus decided to unleash a Force wave. Reaching the conclusion that he could not prevail against three Jedi Darth Regulus took the opportunity to Force Jump and utilized Force Speed in an effort to return to his ship.

"We must pursue him!." Megara cried out

"Never mind that, he's already too far gone," Danson replied, "You stranger, where's your ship? It looks like we may need it after all."

"Its a few kilometers to the west. If my droid followed my instructions it should be ready to blast him out ot the sky!"

"Good enough for me! Afterwards we can deal with introductions."

Vaner activated his comlink and spoke out of breath

"HK is the ship ready?"

"Statement: Yes young master the whining meatbag's ship is ready for takeoff."

"Get it over here now!"

"As you desire master."

The loyal hunter-killer began to pilot the ship quickly in the direction of his young master, lifting off the ground the ship moved quickly and sped off hoping to reach its steward and his new allies. It neared the battleground and without landing extended its loading ramp and awaited its passengers.

"Common let's go!" Vaner shouted

The three Jedi jumped onto the loading ramp and scampered up the stairs as they entered the elegantly furnished Corellian light-corvette. Hurrying up to the bridge Vaner was the first to arrive as he saw HK-47 ever dutilful at the controls.

"HK has the Sith ship taken off yet?"

"Negatory the Sith meatbag has yet to take off from the planet, I estimate we should be able to eliminate the Sith meatbag and his ship if you and your meatbag allies can train the ship's guns on him."

"Very good, HK let me take the controls," Vaner said as he slid into the pilots chair, "You two up here, either of you have piloting experience?"

"I have piloted ships before, but not in combat." Megara responded

"You kidding? I've been flying ships nearly my whole life. Give me the co-pilot's chair!" Vaner exclaimed

"Very good then. Arm the lasers and get that targeting computer ready!"

"Consider it done." Danson said as he sat down.

The red light-corvette zoomed across the dead orange sky as the day started to close. The yellow dot on the sensor indicating the other ship getting closer and closer. Eventually the trio's ship came upon the Sith vessel, its engines just starting up. Seeing this opportunity Vaner fired all cannons and launched a full salvo at the idling ship.

To the amazement of all the meatbags aboard the ship the enemy vessel seemed to shrug off the full blasts without any signs of damage. It seemed the shields and hull of the Sith vessel were very hardy and the Sith Interceptor lifted off the planet's surface up towards the atmosphere.

"Does this thing have anything stronger?" Danson questioned

"It has a few missile batteries, but let's see if we can soften him up with the blaster cannons first." Vaner replied

Following the Sith ship the two starships began a fight more fitting for star fighters than for medium sized corvettes and interceptors. Lining up the fleeing ship in his targeting sights once more Vaner fired again at the sturdy Sith vessel. Again it seemed that the blasts left only superficial damage, now the enemy ship was turning about, trying to shoot at the Cook' Folly with its own weapons. Speeding towards each other the ships briefly clashed in a gunerry battle. Blue lasers passing by red as neither craft was willing to back out. The weapons on the Interceptor seemed powerful as the corvette was rocked by the blasts that hit the ship."

"That doesn't sound good!" Megara shouted

"Statement: Young master this ship's shields may not be able to sustain another attack like that. I recommend we terminate this meatbag immediately!"

"Sounds good to me. Prepare the missile launchers, now we fight hard!

"Gee! Giving orders when you don't even know my name! What are some sort of general?"

Regardless of his joking Danson deactivated any safeties on the corvette's more potent weapons and got the Sith ship back in his targeting computer.

"Firing now!"

A half dozen concussion missiles streamed out from the red ship slamming into to the enemy. This time the weapons, unhindered by shields, struck home and struck hard. The blasts tore into the hull and causes explosions on the ship that wrecked several systems. Despite this damage, the Sith ship went around for another pass.

"How the hell is he still in this fight?" Danson asked as he hurriedly realigned the targeting computers to attack the damaged interceptor.

"Don't know, but hang on, this where the fun begins!"

"This is why I hate flying!" Megara said

"Exclamation: Kill the meatbag young master!"

Again the two ships turned about to face each other in a high speed pass. Lasers locked on as Danson fired and Vaner bobbed, weaved, and spun to try and avoid as much fire as possible. This did not make Danson's job any easier as he soon found out. Flashy maneuvers do not make for steady targeting computers.

"Can you stop shaking us around so much! I'm trying to get a bead on him!"

"I do that and we're asteroid dust! Just keep firing!"

LThe missiles earlier seemed to knock out the shield generator on the Interceptor and now the blaster cannons on the Cook's Folly were hitting the Sith ship with all the power they could muster. Blue lasers slammed into a black hull as red beams hit the shields of a red hull. The two ships exchanged fire for what seemed to be an entirety before zooming past each other and turning around for another pass.

At this juncture Darth Regulus began to input hyperspace coordinates to prepare for an escape. His ship was damaged, he was wounded, and his quarry had reinforcements. At same time Danson Carrick prepared eight concussion missiles ready to blast the ship in front of him to oblivion.

Just a few more seconds just a few more seconds. Bam! A lock was achieved and Danson let loose with a missile barrage. The concussive and explosive force practically knocked the Sith ship back, but the engines were still functioning and the hyperspace coordinates were punched in. Going to full throttle the Sith Interceptor moved away from the gravity well of the planet. Vaner having no intention of letting the Sith followed him with breakneck speed.

"He's about to jump to hyperspace! Fire all the remaining missiles!" Vaner commanded

"Hold it, his ship is releasing something." Danson said

As it turned out, Regulus had one last ace up his sleeve as his ship jettensioned three objects shaped like pills.

"Seismic charges!" Danson yelled as he pushed Vaner out of the pilot's chair and pulled the ship into a steep dive.

"What the hell was that for?" Vaner asked

Seconds latter three massive explosions rocked the space around Katarr as the Sith starship took off into hyperspace and the Cook's Folly found itself careening towards the planet.

"Statement: And I thought I had my last crash landing on Malachor V."

"Oh man not again." Danson sighed as the ship went flying down into the atmosphere. Steadying himself Danson took the controls and desperately pulled and nudged the craft hoping to at least have minimal control over the descent. Whether it was due to Danson's manoeuvring or the will of the Force the ship crashed relatively close to the plain and plateau from before.

"Is everyone alright?" Danson groaned

"I am here." Megara responded

"Statment: This unit is still functional pale meatbag."

"Wait where's the big damn hero?"

As the three scanned the main cockpit they found Vaner sprawled on the floor clutching his head.

"Well Carth is going to kill me for this." Vaner groaned as he also examined the sorry state of his guardian's ship.

"It looks like my bucket of bolts is going to be what gets us off this rock, if that little astromech can patch her up well enough." Danson said

"Don't worry if anyone can get your museum piece flying it's T-3." Megara assured him

"Interruption: Did you say T-3 blind meatbag?"

"Yes I did, is that something of importance to you?"

"Statement: Negatory meatbag, just making sure my audio

"Don't know if you're in any state to answer this, but can I get any idea on who you and this scrap pile are?"

"Exclamation: Scrap pile! We're it not in my young master's interest to keep young alive I would incinerate you for that. I am a state of the art assassin droid, and quite capable of eliminating a Jedi meatbag!"

"Alright alright, yeesh! Don't get your servos in a jam." Danson exasperated.

"Statement: Young master I would suggest you not worry about the whining meatbag's ship. He already has too many things about which to complain, I'm sure a crashed corvette will be of simply considered a minor inconvenience. On the other hand, he might be furious and subsequently bar you from any further expeditions. Probability of this outcome: 67%."

"Thanks HK you really know how to cheer me up," Vaner sighed as he slowly got up to his feet

"Anyway, you two," addressing the two other Force-sensitives while extending his hand, "My name is Vaner Shan and this cheerful droid is HK-47."

"Megara Surick," the seer replied as she reached out to shake the human's hand.

"Hey! I show up and you react with skepticism and distrust, and here this guy you just walk up and shake his hand just like that!" Danson jibbed

"Did you come in the middle of a battle we were losing? Megara asked him

Raising his hands in surrender Danson smiled and shut his mouth.

"As I was saying, I'm Megara and this is Danson."

"Danson Carrick, to be precise although I'd still like to know what a Jedi such as yourself is doing out here." Danson questioned

"I could ask the same thing of you two, but I came here to investigate a distress signal here." Vaner replied

"They send Jedi like you on recon missions!" Danson chuckled, "And Jedi like Gara on field trips! Man, the Order must be way down on its recruiting quotas or something!"

"Jedi go where they are needed." Vaner said coolly "If you were in the Order once as evidenced by your lightsaber and training, you should know that."

"Was never in your little clubhouse, I was taught by my parents and by holocron."

"You have a holocron?"

"Not this again! I swear you temple nuts are all obsessed with those things!"

"I was actually about to go look at it before the Sith arrived, but dark lords tend to postpone new learning experiences."

"Figures you guys are all anxious to see my cube, you guys don't get out much in the Temple do you?"

"Actually I trained on Dantooine and Kaysshyk, I have yet to see the Temple." Vaner admitted

"So that's why we have never met before, I know almost everyone there."

"While all this talk of training and academies is great, I'm gonna go back up to my ship. I know that little tin can of yours screwed around with something!"

"I still have not taken a look at that holocron you keep, I would still like to see it."

"Sure you can come if you want, it's your droid that's repairing my ship."

"I wouldn't mind taking a look at this myself, if you would let me."

"I suppose I do owe you for that incident over there, tell you what I'll let you two fiddle around with that thing. And just to be nice, if my ship gets flying again I'll give you guys a free ride to wherever to need to go."

"Wait, are neither of you going to think about the Sith that just attacked and nearly killed you two?"

"I will meditate on it, but right now I am also very concerned about ever getting off this planet with my ship turned to scrap and all. Besides we have no leads, no information, no idea as to what he was or what he was speaking about. Taking a look at a holocron and fixing up a starship seems a much easier thing to focus on."

"I don't know, didn't he say something about "True Sith" or whatever? Whatever he was he was a tough son of a kath hound, and his tech seemed pretty advanced. Whoever he was and whoever he worked for, I doubt he was just a Dark Jedi working for the Black Sun. In any case we have to be able to get off this rock in the first place before we go fight Sith Lords." Danson stated

"Alright you two have made your point. I'll look into this and into who you two exactly are once I get back to Republic space, but for now let's take a look at your vessel and maybe that holocron."

"Statement: That seems like a good idea let us see if the pale meatbag's ship is functional, And if we can use it to leave this sorry place."

Realizing that trying to open the loading ramp would be futile, Vaber decided to cut an opening in the hull for him and his companions. Activating his twin lightsabers, Vaner sliced up a section of the hull just large enough for any humanoids walk through. Dislocating the sliced section with the force that Vaner then proceeded to step out on the , Megara, and HK-47 quickly followed suit.

"I just remembered something," Vaner said as he stopped for a minute " I have no idea where your ship is."

"My ship is over in the mountains over there sitting on this little plateau rock,lucky huh? Don't worry it shouldn't take us too long to get there."

"Let us hope not, I think I would like just a moment of peace, and a chance to find something new without a Sith blowing things up." Megara deadpanned

The three Jedi and the droid began their trek towards the original crash site, hoping that maybe that droid Megara had brought had miraculously restored a ship older than they were.

_Meanwhile in Hyperspace_

Darth Regulus stumbled into the communications room on his ship, wounded by an explosion from the last missile attack by the corvette. Turning on the long-range communicator, a new holographic image filled the room.

"I take it from your appearance and the state of your ship, that you have failed." the figure spoke barely above a whisper

"I had them, but not for the son of Revan who has shown his face at last. The power from him is everything I have been told."

"You were warned of this before, the visions tell of him and his strength. You have no excuse not to be ready for him."

"I shall not fail again, I will go after them again. This time ready for them, permit me to break the secrecy we have been shrouded in for so long and strike now, strike hard!"

"Now is not the time my apprentice, the emperor and most of the council believe in the completion of the main fleets before any major appearance. To defy both the emperor and the dark council is certainly not a path worth pursuing, not yet... We have not come this far by being reckless, the Republic and its Jedi protectors shall fall. The elimination of these "children" is simply insurance of our victory."

"Yes master, I heed your instructions. I am returning back to our first staging grounds. I will meet with you there." Darth Regulus practically hissed.

"I shall see you there, and there I and the other councillors will deliberate, while we decide what to do about these children."

With that the transmission was cut, and the Sith Warrior hobbled down to the medical bay to see if the med droids had anything for the burns he had sustained.

* * *

**A/N Well here is chapter 5. This was my first experiment with ship-to-ship combat. I would appreciate feedback onto the quality of the work, whether it is increasing, decreasing, or remaining stagnant. As the story continues remember that this is an AU so don't assume too much if you practically know both games inside and out. I am in the command now! Another worry I have is making character too powerful or not powerful enough, if anyone has any concerns or comments please feel free to make them. May the Force be with you!**


	6. Take off and Whereabouts

Chapter Six Whereabouts

While certainly not the newest or best looking starship around, the _Ebon Hawk_ was certainly built to outlast and outperform. Its age betrayed the amount of firepower, speed, and maneuverability the ship had when compared to most modern vessels. Even during the ship's most famous years it contained almost enough illegal modifications to build an entire separate ship. Now to keep up with the times and perform above and beyond, even more systems were jury rigged with new technology; the corridors and rooms were strewn with wires and cables running from device to system to ad Infinitum. Experimental stealth tech yet untested, turrets outfitted with missile and torpedo launchers, prototype diamond boron missiles, and engines rebuilt with stolen Czerka blueprints gave the Hawk an edge that pirates and other smugglers would not soon forget.

To Danson Carrick that ship was his pride and his challenge, Uncle Marn had given the ship to him as test partially. The ship was undoubtedly old, however Gryph had acquired it the ship was in rough shape. The challenge was if Danson could fix this old freighter up and see if he could make use of this ship sitting in the hangar. Eager to try and join the smugglers under the "Gryph King" Danson went right to work. Dusting off the ship he found that the navicomputer was wiped at least twice and that the ship was far from an ordinary_ Dynamic Class_ freighter.

Already for him was hardware definitely not meant for the civilian market. Military grade shields and cannons, a class 1 hyperdrive, and a hidden anti-personnel turret all confirmed his suspicion that this ship was built to get into and out of serious trouble. Danson had been given sliver covered in soot. This ship could probably outfly starfighters and out-shoot frigates. It amazed him that Uncle Marn had just discarded this ship because of its age or appearance, for that creature would never skip out on a chance to make credits or gain a leg up in the underworld. The way Uncle Marn told it, that was reason he let his mother and father work with him despite the fact they always got themselves into trouble. Danson pondered this as he made a few repairs, that ship may not have looked like much but she had it where it counted.

Now as Danson saw her sitting partially wrecked on a dead world he remembered that she was still an old ship and that sometimes he thought that thing was done for. But the _Ebon Hawk_ had sustained worse, and under T3's care it looked like it could at least get them off-planet. Using his extensive knowledge of the ship and spare parts carted from the ruins of Megara's ship, T3 had managed to repair the engines and the hyperdrive. It pained his behavior core that the ship the ship he so loyally maintained was in this condition, he would not cease work until it could be taken to a repair dock.

The pride of Davik Kang would fly again and it would still fly above the rest. No other small freighter in the galaxy was this fast, and Danson and the rest of the Ebon Hawk's owners were pretty sure no other ship this size was this heavily armed.

However of greater interest to two of the young Jedi there was the holocron said to be in the smuggler's care. Neither of them had gotten ahold of one before and both were eager to take a look at this one.

However, Vaner who had studied the adventures of his parents, immediately recognized the ship in front of him.

"Where did you get this ship?" He tried to ask nonchalantly. Inside he was brimming with excitement and his mind was filling with questions.

"My employer gave it to me," Danson explained, "Not sure how he got it, but it's a great ship. No idea who the previous owners were, whoever they were they sure took care of it. I have never seen a ship this heavily modified."

"What is the name of your ship?" Megara asked with slightly less interest

"The registry name for this ship lists about forty different names to use, but the oldest I think is the "_Ebon Hawk_"." Danson replied noticing how Vaner slightly froze up. "You alright?"

"Fine, just fine." Vaner muttered as he made a mental note to speak more about this after they got back to Telos.

"Exclamation: Young master! I this is it! This is the ship of my master and the sullen meatbag!"

"What is this? Do all the Jedi's droids know my ship, is it on some sort of database?" Danson asked in exasperation

"No data base that I know of, but apparently these two droids have a history with your ships and or previous owners." Megara replied

"That's just great, my ship is memory lane for an battledroid and a slicer-happy tin can!"

"Exclamation: I am insulted! I am no battle droid, I have already informed you, I am a state of the art hunter-killer droid with the best assassination protocols in the galaxy!

"Well that just makes it all better doesn't it?"

"Don't sound so excited, I've never seen T3 so into any repair work before."

"Statement: Most interesting, though I believe my young master would still like to see the holocron you carry pale meatbag."

"Yeah," Vaner said reentering the conversation with a jesting tone, "Let's take a look, and hope it's not an imaginary lie."

"I find your lack of faith disturbing!" Danson cried with mock indignation as he led the Jedi and the droid up the crooked loading ramp into the ship.

Trying desperately not to trip over the wires strewn every which way, Danson led his holocron obsessed allies to the cargo hold.

"I keep the thing in this old smuggling compartment over here, I think it still smells of spice. No customs agent has ever found it, so I figured this was the safest place to keep something I place some sentimental value in."

Opening up the compartment Danson took out the cube, a genuine holocron. From the look of it the holocron's design sense was of the Jedi Order during the Great Sith War. The holocron was a cube with rounded edges and design patterns resembling starfighters and droids . The cube had seen wear and tear but the construction was sturdy and it didn't look like it was going to break anytime soon.

Activating the holocron with the Force Danson stepped back as the image of a blonde Jedi with a prosthetic arm filled the room.

"Hey or hello or whatever the people who make these things say when you, err make them... My name is Cay Qel-Droma. Master Arca says I should try and make one of these things if I'm so interested in tech, but I'm not entirely sure if he is completely aware of the difference between a droid and a Force enabled database! Anyway I've decided to try and take this task head on, I wonder if Ulic is being forced to do something like this too? But that's not really relevant right now, anyway what sort of things are you looking for in this holocron? Be aware I sense that while your presence in the Force is strong, none of those present are Knights. Be aware that some of the better info I stashed in here needs the presence of at least a knight to unlock. However, once you get to master is when the fun begins!"

"I knew I could sense intent and truth in you." Megara said as she turned to Danson

"Was there ever any doubt?" Danson asked

"Guess not." Vaner admitted as he studied the Jedi from a war long past.

"I have read about this Jedi in the archives, he was slain in a duel with his brother during the Great Sith War of Exar Kun. It is said that he was a powerful Knight at an accomplished duelist."

"Yeah, most of what I know of Form IV I learned from this holocron, the several of the Force techniques too. The stuff my parents taught me was mainly unorthodox stuff and the basics, Shi-Cho and fighting dirty like with the detonators back there. I don't think anyone but my father could have taught me to open up to the Force, there are some things you can't learn from gatekeepers."

"I suppose not, I would appreciate it if I could examine this device further." Megara stated

"Me too if you would let me."

"Go right ahead, I've got to make sure that droid isn't messing with any vital systems."

As he was saying this HK-47 snuck out of the cargo hold and found what he was searching for.

"Exclamation: You!"

"Beep woot rewp boot weep!"

"Statement: It appears our paths have crossed yet again little trash compactor.

Query: What are you doing here?"

"Woop bet beep treep."

"Exclamation: Well of course I can see you fixing the engines!

Extrapolation: It appears you are here with the blind meatbag as the pale meatbag seems to have no love for droids."

"Beep derrk wadd ooot!"

"Statement: It is good to know my central processor remains fully functional after all these years."

Quickly checking to see what the commotion was Danson spotted the two droids arguing.

"Great the droids apparently even know each other! Is this all some sort conspiracy against me, cause if so I did nothing to deserve this."

"Perhaps it is the will of the Force" Vaner suggested

"Yeah my dad always said the Force had a sense of humor. Anyway you two can look at that holocron, I'm gonna try and prep this bird for launch assuming that droid is as good as Gara says it is."

While Danson strode off into the cockpit to get a feel for the extent of the damage, Vaner and Megara continued to examine the contents of Danson's holocron. Adopting a meditative stance on the ground Megara reactivated the holocron.

"Looks like you've activated this thing again," the hologram began, "What would you like to know?"

"Any ideas?" Megara asked Vaner

"Not a clue, this is my first time using a holocron as well."

"I've always wanted to get my hands on one of these, but now I'm not sure what to do."

"Well, I guess the first thing to do is ask a question." Vaner suggested

Sitting in a crouching position Vaner turned to face to hologram.

"What sort of Force techniques are stored in here?"

"I've got a few things I can teach you," the gatekeeper began, "lots of basic things, but also I've got a few tricks I think the masters wouldn't mind me teaching. Now, what type of powers you interested in?"

"Alter abilities." Megara replied

"Sorry to say my knowledge of that aspect of Force is limited, and what I do know is mostly restricted to knights and masters. Anything I can share with you isn't anything you don't already know." The hologram responded with slight disappointment

"Alright how bout this?" Vaner asked, "What knowledge of lightsaber forms and combat do you posses?"

"Now that is a field I have information on! My best work is in Form IV, but I also have working knowledge of most of the other forms besides Juyo."

As the holocron gave the two information mainly on Aratu, Danson mewled over the controls and systems in the cockpit. It seemed to him that droid really was a miracle worker. The hyperdrive was ready, engines were back online, and the coffee maker was fully functional! Of course to get the ship back up and running up to 100% it was going to take a shipyard, but to the smuggler Jedi it appeared everything was ready for takeoff.

"Alright ladies, gentlemen, and droids!" Danson shouted down the corridors, "All systems ready we are cleared for takeoff. Before we get off this Force forsaken rock I'd like know where exactly I'm going with you two!"

Deactivating the holocron for the time being, Megara and Vaner scrambled up to the cockpit.

"Get me to Telos if you can, maybe there you could also get some repairs done. It doesn't look like that droid repaired everything, as good as it is." Vaner said

"T3 is the best there at what he does. Me? I'm not really planning to go anywhere. My ship's gone so maybe to Coruscant back the Temple. As nice as this place is I don't think I'd like to stay here my entire life." Megara stated

"Telos is closer so I guess there first and then Coruscant, please allow a me little time for repairs on Telos Gara." Danson asked

"I'm in no hurry."

"Alright then hold on, I don't think that droid fixed the stabilizers quite properly!"

The Ebon Hawk's engines roared to life as the fastest ship in the Outer Rim began to lift off, despite the crushed landing gear and a barely connected turret. The ground and dust shook and flew all around as the ship left the ground, shaking from the damage the bird zoomed up into the atmosphere; leaving behind the Sith-scarred world. After distancing the ship from the gravity well of the world, Danson punched in the hyperspace coordinates of Telos with Vaner's help from the co-pilot's chair.

"That's punched in and it'll be a while before we get to Telos," Danson stated as he swiveled his chair around, "So I'd like to get to know the people I'm giving free rides to a bit better. I mean a training duel and a battle against a Sith can only tell you so much about people."

"Alright then I'll start since you just met me," Vaner began "I'm Vaner Shan I was born on Coruscant, raised mainly on Citadel Station over Telos. I was trained by Jedi Masters Juhani and Jolee Bindo on the planets of Dantooine and Kashyyyk."

"Shan? You're the Prodigal Knight's son?"

"Yeah, didn't know my folks though. I've been pretty much raised by their friends, although the way it is they might as well be family. It wasn't too bad, although as a young teenager I went through that whole mopey abandonment phase. You should've seen me then let me tell you! Ha!"

"My story isn't quite so interesting, my parents are Kyle and Visas Surrick although like Vaner apparently I never really knew my folks. I was raised and trained in the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. My master as you know is Atton Rand grandmaster of the Jedi Order. The reason I was on Katarr was because I needed to see my mother's home, and something else I don't know what drew me there." Megara explained

"Thanks for sharing. As for me? Danson Carrick son of Zayne and Jarael Carrick. I was fortunate enough to know my parents, but they left some years ago for something I can't remember anymore. Since then I've been under the care and employ of a family friend as a freighter captain, though I still keep up with some Jedi training with the holocron and using my skills in my line of work. My story for showing up there is that I ran afoul of a large pirate fleet and I must've punched in the wrong hyperspace coordinates."

"Your line of work as a freighter captain?" Vaner asked incredulously, "You must be joking, no ship like this is just a freighter, and no person like you is just a "freighter captain"; if you think I would believe that you must think I'm the king of Onderon. You're a smuggler!"

"I'm appalled that you think that of me! I think of myself as an honest trader carrying less than honest goods." Danson defended

"Whatever you call yourself, you do have a bounty on your head for smuggling and crossing the Black Sun. I've been in a cantina long enough to hear bounty hunters saying they're going after Captain Danson Carrick."

"Ah! So you have heard of me! But have you heard of any bounty hunters who have caught me?"

"None that I can say, especially given the person in front of me. Is still alive."

"Glad to see this conversation is all friendly." Megara said with enough sarcasm to bathe a hutt

While this discussion played out in the cockpit the two droids were reminiscing in old swoop bay.

"Statement: I do missing the days where I traveled with master, it was always an adventure. Whether it wanted it or not, meatbags would line themselves up to attack him and be destroyed when they tried.

Addendum: I was very happy to be there as I would often get the chance to eliminate scores of meatbags improving my combat protocols as I went along."

"Eep rooop zwwep twerp!"

"Accusation: All you did was open doors and use computers little trash compactor!"

"Click click gerp reem pip!"

"Exclamation: I could have done all of those things if master had given me the hardware upgrades you were privy to!"

"Heep boop reew herg."

"Statement: Yes I know I had to make room for the extra combat upgrades and utilities, the Baragwin flamethrower is still very effective after all these years. There are few things as satisfying as the roasting of meatbag flesh and hear the pop as squishy organs burst and blood boils."

"Wreep crik errk."

"Statement: You lack an appreciation for the simple things in existence mini trash compactor."

The talks between the three Jedi and the two droids continued back and forth. Mainly playing out as the droids reminisced about old times and old masters, while the meatbags argued Danson's "questionable" occupation.

"I'm just saying you have to make a living in the Outer Rim and nothing I carry isn't something I wouldn't purchase myself." Danson defended

"Even so what you are doing is still illegal in Republic Space. You seem like a good enough person and I'd hate to see you in a penal colony and this ship impounded." Vaner said

"I'm touched by your concern, but I think with this ship you won't be seeing me in prison rags any time soon." Danson assured

"Not to interrupt but I think we are coming out of hyperspace." Megara stated

The Ebon Hawk broke out of hyperspace, stopping in front of the massive Citadel Station. Still a great hub, the other ships dropped in and out of hyperspace docking and exiting the many hangers on superstructure. Vessels came and went from the surface of the planet amongst the various restoration zones. The biggest and best, the ones controlled by the Ithorians saw the most traffic as the flow of ships leaving the healthiest zones on the planet never seemed to stop.

To bypass the traffic almost as bad as the capital of the Republic itself Vaner decided to once again slightly abuse his status as the ward of a Republic Admiral.

"Danson transmit code: Mysterious Stranger 24601, it should put us a bit higher on the list."

"Access code approved." The traffic control droid responded, "Hanger 94 is ready for you."

"Huh. So you're not just a Jedi, you have perks?" Danson questioned

"Just on the many things I have." He joked

"And he plot thickens." Megara quipped as the ship glided in the hangar bay, a few systems still sparking from the damage.

The ships touched down extending the barely patched up landing gear as the loading ramp desended and the pressure locks released. Out from the ship came a slight that would lat be familiar across the galaxy as on Vaner Shan strode down the ramp flanked by two other powerful Jedi and followed by two faithful droids.

As they stepped down onto the platform they were greeted by a green-skinned female Mirialan adorned in the uniform of a TSF junior officer.

"Vaner, Vaner always bringing in something new every time you get off the station." she said, clearly familiar with the Jedi, "Although this time I'm afraid to ask. Where's the Cook's Folly and what are you doing with an antique and two new faces?"

"Hey! This is the best ship in the galaxy and I'll have you know that if any of your grease tachs so much as change the color of the emergency lighting there will be words!" Danson threatened in a poor attempt to be ominous.

"Forgive my friend," Megara asked "I he values this ship over his dignity and manners."

"That seems to be an understatement. "The officer said as she lead them to a scanner." C'mon Daredevil you know the rules: your friends are gonna have to be checked in and all that. And it looks like you've got a hell of an explanation to give to Carth."

"Guess so." Vaner said as his colleagues submitted themselves to a few scans and tests.

"Watch it!" Danson yelled at an officer scanning his jacket, "This thing is vintage, do you know the price I had to pay for this piece of history?!"

"Sorry sir but we have to inspect everyone who comes aboard, first time especially." The officer apologized.

"Dan just cooperate you're wasting time, he needs those scans." Megara groaned

"This is worse than- wait did you just call me Dan? Danson isn't hard to say like "Megara" is, okay? I don't need my name butchered like raw bantha meat."

"I thought you said "whatever flies your cruiser" in regards to nicknames?"

"I was hoping you had forgotten about that."

"Statement: This pretense of security is getting on my circuits, wouldn't you agree little trash compactor?"

"Yeek teeb herp."

"I'll say this: you certainly bring in interesting people Daredevil. The droids are a sight too, you always had a taste for the unexpected." The young Mirialan said as she watched the altercation

"You know me too well Arwen."

"Hey! It's officer Visz to you! At least when I'm on duty."

"You're still on trial as a junior officer so I'm not sure you get that title right now."

"I still have that badge giving me TSF authority."

"You have authority with you, but you are not an officer yet." Vaner teased

"You're insufferable, anyway, tell your friend we'll take care of his ship. Looks like you have some explaining to do to the boss."

"Seems that way, I'll see you around." Vaner said as he made sure his companions and the droids were past the scans and IDing.

"Catch you later Daredevil."

"Friend of yours?" Danson asked as the strange entourage left the hangar bay heading towards Carth's office

"Yeah, I've known each other since we were kids, I would always get us into trouble. Innocent stuff like dumping Jawa juice on Czerka suits, and sneaking into the docking bay. Doesn't have as much time to mess around being an officer-in-training, it's funny the reason she calls me Daredevil was I used to try anything and cause so much trouble for TSF. Now she's stopping the hooligans we used to be. " Vaner reminisced

"She seems like a nice enough person." Megara commented

"Sure, but don't play against her in Pazzak!" Vaner joked as the group got aboard a rapid transit car and headed up to the offices of Admiral Carth Onasi.

The day had not been going well for the Republic war hero. Today the bureaucracy again made it clear they were keeping him on the station, and that the Republic was going to cut military spending. He had been assigned here on this mainly to give the Republic more oversight on the project so he had been told. The reality was the Senators and the majority of the brass didn't want to listen to Carth about building up the military in preparation for the war that Revan said was coming.

"Damned fools." Carth said as he tried to uphold his promise to his best friend to follow orders and defend and prepare the Republic.

It was times like this he somewhat envived Canderous. All that old dog had to do to help Revan was gather up the scattered remains of the group of people Carth fought for his life against. He who had the helmet of Mandalore was rarely questioned or challenged. Those who did often were around to boast of it for long. The correspondence they had sent back and forth indicated that the build-up of forces on Dxun lay mostly unnoticed to anyone but their Onderonian allies. In exchange for the aid during the Civil War Queen Talia lent a helping hand and usually turned a blind eye to the Mandalorians on the close moon. While she did not trust the elite warriors, she trusted the Exile and the Exile trusted the Mandalore.

Led by Rohlan Dyre the core of the supercomandos known as "Malachor Company" trained day in and day out in the harsh jungle environment. It was the hope of Canderous and Rolan that these soldiers would be the vanguard of Revan's army in the coming struggle. While it had taken time, the clans were strong; Ordo leading them with Fett at their side. They were the finest soldiers in the galaxy, and they were growing in numbers and preparing for war.

In contrast the Republic navy was gradually shrinking as more and more funds were being diverted from military spending to peacetime projects. The Mandalorian and Jedi Civil wars were distant memories for most of the populace, it was time to rebuild and restore. There had been no Sith Lords or conquering invaders for nearly two decades, now was the period to enjoy peace and security. Carth was not of the same mindset. The way Revan looked in those last days, the things he said to Carth, and the memories he shared all pointed to a conflict that would dwarf any conflict since the Great Hyperspace War. If the things he told him we terrible, Carth could only imagine the things he shared with Bastila.

While he mulled over these things the door beeped and in stepped a human Jedi Guardian, a half-shoot smuggler, a half-Miraluka Jedi Consular, and two droids very familiar to the Republic Admiral.

"Vaner," Carth began "From what I've heard my ship isn't in the docking bay."

"Yeah well about that..."

"Long story short Mr. Admiral Sir, I crash on planet, I activate beacon, I meet blind chick, we meet Sith, we fight Sith, Vaner shows up, Sith runs away, we fight in space, the fight made your ship crash, used spare parts to fix my ship, and then we end up here. Savvy?"

"Blind chick?" Megara questioned

"Gara that was meant in the best possible way!"

"Wait what?" Carth asked somewhat lost in Danson's explanation

"Just know this," Vaner said trying to keep sane among his comrades bickering "The Cook's Folly is crashed on Katarr and a Sith has revealed himself, this being wasn't just a novice Dark Jedi. He was trained, he was skilled, and he was very well equipped."

"Anyway, as for introductions I'm Danson Carrick and this is Megara Surick."

"Surick... Carrick.. Its been a long time since I've heard those names. I knew your parents, I fought alongside them in the Mandalorian Wars."

"How well did you know them?" Megara asked

"I fought alongside your father on several battlefields of the war; Dxun, Althir, and countless other places. Zayne I met many times during my service, he was still a fugitive most the times I saw him. I was surprised to find him eventually apart of the advisory staff on Revan's flagship."

"Dad never mentioned fighting in the war..."

"Well he didn't fight exactly, he was sort of there as an conscious for the commanders. The war was terrible, it changed men , it changed everyone. The tactics and the strategies used became increasingly brutal. Your father was brought in to try and remind the brass they weren't the mandos, that we were the Republic: the good guys. Maybe if they listened Revan and Malak could've avoided their fall to the Dark Side. Everything changed after Malachor though. Zayne and Kyle had doubts before, but after Kyle activated the Mass Shadow Generator and the Force left him... it seemed like that was the final straw. General Surick went back to face the Jedi Council, and I guess Zayne went back home. And the rest is history.

This whole business of a new Sith is interesting though, what was he doing on Katarr, its a dead world. This may be the beginning of what Revan told me about before he left, did he mention anything about "True Sith" at all?"

"First, my mother's homeworld is not completely dead, and second the warrior did mention something along those lines before he attacked."

"Don't forget his scarlet red skin and fragging tentacle things coming out from his face. Made him look like a Quarren."

"Yes I noticed those too Dan."

"Wait, you know something about this Carth?" Vaner said interrupting Danson's complaining

"The True Sith is the thing your parents left to fight. Your father spoke of them as if they were more terrible than a thousand Mandalorian Invasions. I'm sorry I'm only telling you this now, but your parents didn't want you worrying about Sith Lords from the Unknown Regions."

"It looks like that's not an option anymore, I guess if something really was that bad I would try to keep my kid away from it as well. I want to look into this more. Maybe if we follow this we can discover the fate of mom and dad. Maybe more."

"I'm not sure, a long time ago Megara's parents left to track down Revan and Bastila and either aid them or bring them back. "

"My parents left to fight these "True Sith" too?"

"Yes, and like Vaner's folks, no one has heard from them since."

"Well red tentacle guys are showing up so what now?"

"I would think you'd want to go see the Jedi Council and consult the archives about this before making another move. But Danson there is something you should know."

"What is it?" Danson asked puzzled

"Your family also went out looking for information on Revan and the True sith, the difference between them and the Suricks was that I sent them out."

"You what?"

"Your father owed me a few favors for helping him escape capture during his time as a fugitive. So I asked for his and your mother's help in tracking my friends down or finding any information on the True Sith. They worked in the Outer Rim and in Wild Space mostly, going to cantina's checking old Crucible contacts, they were onto something big I knew it, they stopped reporting back their findings about a half-decade ago. I tried sending others out looking for them but nothing turned up."

"So that's why I had to go with Uncle Marn after Shad left."

"I'm sorry Shad?" Vaner asked

"My older brother, a little bumbling and big softie, nicest guy ever born. Not sure where he is now, I think he went to become a chef on Serreco."

"I know this must all be a lot to take in and I probably sound like Admiral Exposition right now, but it sounds like the Sith or at least a Sith has emerged it's too late to shield anyone from the truth. As for your family Danson, I had no way of contacting you or your brother to tell what happened."

"I would be disappointed in myself and Uncle Marn if you could find me easily, but Shad? He couldn't hide in a pitch black room!"

"Like I said couldn't find him."

"Either he's hiding, something happened to him, or Republic intelligence sucks. I hope it's the last one."

"Is there anything else you can tell us Admiral?" Megara asked trying to keep the conversation on track

"The last place I Zayne reported in from was this aquatic world in Wild Space. Kamiiion or Kamino or something. The distance and weather made the transmission very distorted, but whatever they found there was something important. Stranger still when I tried looking up the location of the planet it was stated as not existing, even in the Jedi archives. Another thing, Vaner I have something here for you."

Carth got up from his chair and opened up a panel on the wall, hidden from prying eyes and hands. Sliding the door and imputing a second code to unlock the box behind the panel Carth pulled out two crystals.

"Your father wanted you to have these when you were old enough, but your mother nearly wouldn't allow it. She feared he'd need in the battles to come."

"Hey if you don't need me I'm gonna head down to the cantina," Danson said "Wanna come Gara?"

"I don't see why not."

"You guys have fun I might catch you down there later."

As they stepped out of the room T3 following his master Carth handed the crystals to Danson.

"These are your father's best lightsaber crystals: The Heart of the Guardian and The Mantle of the Force. These powered his weapons during the hunt for the Star Forge, those cyan and bronze blades led us to victory many times. Those aren't like normal crystals they don't just change the color, these seemed to make the blades even deadlier. Which is hard considering they cut those damn near anything."

"Thanks Carth, thanks for everything, I know I have to do this. I have to find out more about these new Sith, I have to find out what happened to my parents and maybe those guy's folks too along the way."

"I hope so, you have grown up Vaner. You're not the kid your parents asked me to take care of as they held back tears. You are a Jedi, I should know, I've seen the best. May the Force be with you."

"And you."

"Querry: Are you done yet young master? This excessive conversation and storytelling is grating on my audio preceptors."

* * *

A/N Longest piece of writing I've done EVER. I considered splitting this up into two chapters, but I didn't feel like it. Fee free to make any comments or suggestions but flames will be put out with C02. Another thing I think I need is a beta reader so anyone interested try and contact me. If anyone is wondering about the character's ages, I place them as early 20's to late teens. Of course it would be unrealistic to have them around the same age with KOTOR's time skip to KOTOR II, but as an AU and as my fanfic I'm doing what I please. Again I'm new at this so try to be nice, pretty please?

**Challenge (I think)**

**As a side note (I don't know if I'm doing this right or if this is the best way to ask) I put forward a challenge to any KOTOR writers reading this fic! Do a KOTOR 2 write with a Visas/ LSM Exile pairing, I can't find any here on . How canon or AU you make it is up to you! Bonus points for LSM Revan and Bastila and references to the KOTOR comics and characters. Everything else is up to your imagination.**


	7. Spirits and Scopes

Warning: The following fanfic chapter contains dangerous amounts of garbage and lame character description the author has probably already used. Most of the bench segment is to help the author visualize the characters as much as the reader. Viewer discretion is advised.

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars or KOTOR, if I did I would be Disney (cursed be) and Bioware. That would be awesome.

* * *

Spirits and Scopes

The _Shaken Spirit _wasn't the most reputable establishment on the Citadel Station, but for a cantina it was relatively civil. Instead of three dead bodies per week it was two and a half that had to be carted to the morgue. Although with the way some alien's physiology worked it was hard to tell until they spasmed to life on the table. Cards were dealt, drinks were served, and backroom deals being made as two sentients walked up to the bar and sat down. Beside one of them, an old astromech wheeled up, contenting itself in watching the bar for any threats to his master.

"Barkeep!" Danson shouted, "Got any Tarisian Ale?"

"Sorry fresh out of cases," the bartender an Aqualish, responded in Basic

"How about some glasses of Spacer's Joy?" Megara asked

"Now that I have! I'll get you your drinks in just a minute!"

"How do you know what a Spacer's Joy is? I can't imagine they have Cantina's in the temple." Danson stated

"You forget, the Temple is on Coruscant, and often times to go into the field you have to visit places like this. It would be very hard to go undercover in a bar without drinking a few drinks."

"Here's your drinks, enjoy."

Placing the grey mixtures of 2 parts Corellian Ale and 1 shot of Jawa Juice in front of the young Jedi the barkeep left to attend to his other customers.

"So how often did you go to Cantina's exactly?" Danson asked in between gulps

"Every once in awhile," Megara responded, sipping her drink slowly "Sometimes I think my master didn't even go there for a mission he just wanted to go to a cantina."

"So the Jedi Masters are people too, who would've thought?"

As the two chatted away about bars, Jedi Masters, and other casual topics a Trandoshan and Twi'lek next to Danson began to have a bit too much whisky. Out of the blue the Trandoshan grabbed Danson's shoulder and made some sounds relative to grunts and hisses unintelligible to the half-shoot.

"He doesn't like you." His Twi'lek companion said

"Well I'm sorry about that." Danson responded

"I don't like you either, you better watch yourself, we're wanted men, I have the death sentence on twelve systems!"  
"I'll be sure to be careful, and just for the record I have the life sentence on 14."

"Hah! You'll be dead!"

"C'mon Danson you know this guy's not worth the trouble. Look at him, I don't think he and his friend can barely stand, you'd probably kill the poor bastard if he tried to pick a fight."

"Alright you win." Danson conceded as he turned back to the angry drunk patrons exerting his mind with the Force, "You want to go home and rethink your life."

"I... I want to go home and rethink my life. Get up Glyskk, we're hauling out of here."

When a grumble and one last swig of some very strong whisky the Trandoshan got up out of his seat and followed his buddy out the exit of the establishment.

"Nice, although the mind trick was a bit much don't you think?"

"Wouldn't have been able to get him out any other way, cept maybe with a sliced off arm."

"At least you got him out peacefully..."

"Hey I'm tired of having to pay for property damage, sometimes the peacefully way is also the practical way."

As the two inebriated humanoids left the cantina, a Jedi with two recently altered lightsabers strut through the door and caught the attention of another pesdo-Jedi who was taking large swigs of drink alongside his companion.

"Well if it isn't the big damn hero himself! Have a seat it looks like Gara's paying." Danson said as Vaner got into the chair once occupied by the Trandoshan

"I never said that, If you want your drinks you're going to have to foot your own bill." Megara responded

"Cheapskate. Anyway, Vaner what's up with you? Your uncle or whatever give or tell you anything important?"

"He gave me these two lightsaber crystals that belonged to my father. He said that they were the most powerful in the galaxy, and these were what my father used to defeat Malak all those years ago."

"Huh that's nice. Where's your benevolent protocol droid?"

"HK? He's back up in the storage room, people might get nervous a Hunter-Killer droid roaming the street even with a Jedi."

"Anyway, I'm sure to didn't come here to watch us drink, what's on your mind?"

"I need to go with you two to Coruscant."

"Any reason?"

"I want to look into these "True Sith" in the archives, this might help me find my parents. Or at the very least, stop someone who is hunting Jedi."

"Hey, I'm not a transport ship, but I guess it can't hurt to have a powerful Jedi aboard. Any objections Gara?"

"I am fine, perhaps it would be interesting to show the Council the heirs of two most infamous Jedi." She said

"Here that Vaner? Our families are infamous!"

"Sounds fun. I've never had much to my own name, mostly just to my parent's."

"Who knows? You're a Jedi and you seem like a powerful one at that. You may make a name for yourself if this is something big like I suspect." Megara reassured him

"That would definitely be more interesting than staying here on the station." Vaner replied "Danson, have you asked how long it will be until all the damage to your ship is repaired?"

"I stopped by the bay before I came down here, the dock worker said it should only take a few days, four at the most."

"Less time than it will be for them to get the Cook's Folly back here and repaired." Vaner mumbled, "Have you guys figured out what you're going to do in the meantime?"

"I'm gonna rent out a hotel room here for a couple of days, I still have a few credits to spare. Being a freighter captain has benefits of its own."

"I should have enough to last me four days, assuming I don't try to buy a new speeder."

"If you guys need anything let me know. Watch out for yourselves the TSF is vigilant and all, but sometimes it's hard to keep order on a station this big."

"Well seeing as how I'm still alive and I think the only credits I lost were to that automated pazzak machine I'd say I'm doing alright."

"Remember, you're still paying for your drinks! I may be a Jedi but I'm not someone who just gives away my life's savings."

"Succh a shame. I was woondering if I could use your moneny to see a few shows and cplay a few gamess." Danson said tripping over half the words

"You'll have to get your own credits flybloy." Megara began to slur

"You two can't really hold your liquor can you?" Vaner asked before walking over to talk to the bartender, "Okay Maikoo what did you add to those drinks? Spacer's Joys don't get people shaky in just one glass."

"Truth be told I'm still out of Jawa Juice just like the Little Bivoli's. Had to substitute in Corellian Spice Wacker; tastes almost the same. And before you say anything I only did for those two over there, they're both obviously Jedi by the way the lightsabers hang on their belts. I can tell the difference between a lightsaber as a trophy and a lightsaber as a weapon. Toxins don't affect Jedi as much and their credits are good, so why not?

"Alright, I won't call down Arwen to bust this joint again. That was a mess, but don't let me catch you doing anything like this again. You've messed with Jedi and you've messed with some of my associates, you won't get off easy next time."

"Don't worry about it, I don't plan to poison my patrons, it's bad for business."

"Humph, all you have to worry about its your balance sheet. I'm the one who has to drag these guys outta here."

"Good luck with that, if you need help I could always have Hondok give you hand with dragging your friends to wherever their staying."

"I think I can handle them they've only ordered one glass each right?"

"Well..." The Aquilish began as Vaner turned his head, afraid of what he might see.

Vaner looked around to see a drinking contest between Danson and Megara as a crowd of onlookers cheered and roared as Danson drank another shot. Megara soon followed as they tossed the used shot glasses back along with the three empty glasses from the modified Spacer's Joys. Vaner pushed his way through the throng of viewers to hopefully extract his colleagues without further incident.

"Alright you two," Vaner said as he grabbed the two near-humans and pulled them out of their chairs, "Sounds like you guys have had enough drinks for tonight."

"You're nooo funnn!" Megara complained as Vaner dragged Danson and her out of the bar, both clearly inebriated.

T3, who had been carrying extra drinks for the two, quickly rushed out to accompany his master. Even with the drink tray still on his head, the little droid followed his master dutifully despite some rather snarky remarks.

"Bing ryyk wcom"

"Hey I heard that!" Megara groaned as Vaner set both her and Danson down on one of the benches scattered around the module they were in.

"What'd he say?" Danson asked half conscious

"You don't wanna know." Megara replied

The three humanoids sat down on the bench with two of them drunk, Vaner took the time to breath and suddenly think about all that had transpired in around a day. It was all so fast and crazy. One minute he was taking Carth's ship to check a distress signal, and the next he's sitting on a bench with two drunk Jedi who might be important to the fate of the galaxy. Exhaling with a sigh Vaner tried to relax while processing all the information given.

It was at this time he realized that between hiking to find a crashed ship and dueling a Sith Warrior, Vaner had not slept for nearly a day. Turning his head he saw that Danson and Megara were lightly dozing beside him. Both also probably exhausted from the recent events and the consumption of alcohol. Deciding that a quick nap couldn't hurt and that it would take too much energy to get the three of them to the transit station, Vaner decided to check his eyelids for holes for a few minutes.

It was a strange sight to see on module D24, a familiar face to most passersby rested with his long brown hair and grey robes hanging loose as be dosed off next to his two near human companions. He was tall to most other humanoids, also possessing the athletic build needed to perform the harsh tasks of Jedi training however informal. His twin lightsabers hung, one at each side ready to be activated at a moment's notice.

The beings beside him were interesting sights in themselves; one had complexion too pale to be entirely human and short cut hair a dull shade of brown. White highlights were also present although they were mostly unseen due to the pale blue cap he wore along side his unassuming smuggler's garments; which hid a layer of Bonadan armor and copious amounts of explosives and light weapony. He was of a slighter build than the other male napping there, and not quite six feet tall. His perfered weapon lay clipped to the left side of his belt, it's silver blade having been the death of many a cocky bounty hunter.

The third Jedi on that bench was smaller but not shorter than her fellow near-human. Her petite form however, hid surprising strength and stamina necessary for the strong kinetic energy and endurance required by Forms V and III. The straight black hair she possessed was long and slightly unruly from the past few days, several strands began to dangle over the cloth that covered her eyes. Like the full human there she also wore the robes traditional of the Jedi Order. Unlike her comrades and most other Jedi, Megara usually kept her lightsaber in a sheath on her back; something she had picked up after watching an action video on the holonet.

All this wasn't of great interest to most of the people walking through the area that day. Many simply saw three odd looking individuals and moved on with their day. Yet to a group of sentients on the other side of the station, the scene and the individuals were of great interest to them. Observing the Jedi through bugs and informats planted around the station these sentients watched and waited for the right moment.

"What is the purpose in waiting? We have our orders, we have the targets sighted, and we have the tools to attack. Why do we hesitate?" A Weequay asked fiddling with her sniper rifle

"It has not been our way to attack without preparation, remember what we stand for! Quiet and secrecy have been our tools, have been what has sustained us for millennia. I don't understand how you even were accepted when you display such rash thinking?" Spoke a male red skinned Twi'lek

"Her record speaks for itself Raan, I least I hope it does. I've never worked with her before, hell more than one partner on a job before." The last person in the room, a human female responded.

"You can bet your life it does! No one else would take that job on Antar 4, no one! I know I sound like a braggart when I say this, but don't worry about anything. I have done harder jobs with less planning and certainly with less worrying."

"Your skills are not in question, it is your discretion and patience. The client is paying a generous sum of money for the elimination of these particular Jedi. No job with that kind pay is all what the client says it is. We don't know much about these Jedi, which is why I'm content to wait until Jakk finishes gathering information." Raan responded

"That may take time, I'm looking for profiles, articles, even noise complaints about these people and it seems that it's all coming up classified. I'm getting encryption from organizations ranging from the Exchange to Republic Special Forces. Either these guys are incredibly important, or they are protected by influential people. In either case, its going to take time to get more info on these Jedi." Jakk muttered typing furiously

"And we can't wait! The contract we were given explicitly stated we had to eliminate them quickly, and if there's anything I know about attacking Jedi: its that you either plan carefully, or surprise and overwhelm them. We don't have the time to prepare anything big, not in our client's time frame. So we have to make our move soon!"

"We still have time Chakotay. We just need to kill them before Primeday. That's two days to plan and refine this operation. I was at the fiasco on Rendili, I know what happens when operatives to in without a plan. If we can't get anything useful by tomorrow we'll try your way. Today we need to study and observe the targets."

"Fine I'll hold off the shooting. If you need me I'll be in my room doing some calibrations." Chakotay said as she left the main room to retire.

"Well Raan," Jakk began "Looks like you have some work to do. Don't worry, I'll get you your info."

"I hope so I never like going in unprepared."

"Don't worry we're GenoHaradan, we never fail!"

* * *

A/N Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, have to study for finals. So more people after the heroes! What will happen as the feared former enforcers of Xim fight the heirs of the Knights? Find out some time later as The Legacy of the Knights continues. And someone tell me if how my dialogue is I need some idea how I'm doing!


	8. Intermission Ebon's Crew

Intermission

Sorry for the long delay. Had lots of things going on. This chapter was supposed to be an easy break, but it turned into something that involved a lot of writer's block. Also too much time on Xcom Enemy Unknown. Well now for something completely different. And to hell with Kreia's predictions!

Oh one more thing! For this chapter anything spoken by a Wookiee to a character that understands Shyriiwook the words will be in italics.

The world of Coruscant stood as the center of the Republic, the center the galactic economy, the center of democracy, and the center of the Jedi Order. After abandoning Tython, the Temple on there stood as a symbol of the enduring nature of protectors of the Republic. For a time after the Jedi Civil War the great stronghold of the Order lay empty. Its members scattered across the galaxy, especially after the disastrous Conclave on Katarr. But today, and for many days prior, the ancient center of the Jedi bustled with activity. Padawans scurried around the archives, Knights and Masters meditated in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and in the Council Chambers the great masters of the Order meditated. The Jedi Council there today was made mostly of those who had rebuilt the Jedi Order from the ashes of the Purge the Sith Triumvirate had tried to initiate.

The names would be familiar to any who had studied the history of the Jedi Exile, but as few did, their names mainly became known for the work they did here. In the room Atton Rand, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order, presided over a Council mainly made of his former crewmates on the Ebon Hawk. Despite his position as a respected leader of "reputable" Jedi, Atton was still Atton. Regularly he would disguise himself and sneak off to a cantina, disappear for weeks at a time to simply wander the galaxy as he once did, or hold regular Pazaak tournaments involving the whole Order. Despite this, he had proven to be an effective leader, and under his watch the Jedi Knights were beginning to become the proud group they once were.

Brianna or the "Handmaiden" as they had known her throughout most of the journey, had settled as the Battlemaster content to train the next generation of Jedi in the arts of lightsaber combat. Briefly she held the position as head historian of the Jedi Order, but as the younglings and potential Jedi flowed in, the need for a proper lightsaber instructor outweighed the need for a chief librarian. Besides, there was no way she would let that fool teach younglings lightsaber

Bao-Dur, the silent mechanic turned Jedi Guardian, was a master who helped mainly with the technical side of the Jedi. His duties, which were not notable but still necessary, included maintenance and security of the Temple and the insurance the Jedi would still receive exclusive contracts with the best starfighter builders in the galaxy. Recently he had even been negotiating for the designs and purchase of a new light-corvette model for operatives on long-term missions. The Jedi Order may be old, but Bao-Dur would make sure it was always on the cutting edge of technology.

Mira never was one to stay in one place, the red-haired huntress was never comfortable with the idea of sitting up in a tower with a stuffy robe all day. Even after accepting the position of councillor she always felt her place was in the field. Rarely staying at the Temple she frequently took the most dangerous, the most important, and the most far off missions presented at any given time. Whatever adventure she was on at the time, she seemed to possess the uncanny ability to appear back at the temple whenever a major decision was being rendered.

The last of the "Circle of Five", as the other Councillors called them, was a blonde human male still acting as a go-between for the Jedi and the Republic. Mical had been up to his neck in work after accepting the position and announcing to his former superiors that he was a Jedi now. But he never regretted speaking up when he met Kyle again on Dantooine, he would never forgive himself if he had just kept his mouth shut and kept on as an agent for Admiral Onasi. While he wasn't too enthusiastic about being a Council member, Atton needed people he could trust. Ironically, that now included him, even after everything said and done on the Hawk all those years ago.

Today the five met without the other six members of the Council. Atton had called them together very suddenly, and by the look on his face and the dark circles under his eyes he had something important on his mind.

"So flyboy what did you call us up here for?" Mira asked yawning as she stretched back into the large chair given to the masters.

"Yes I am wondering that as well, I was in the middle of teaching a group of knights the basics of Form VI." Brianna said

"Okay you want the truth?" Atton asked his old comrades in arms, "I called you all here to discuss this weeks pazaak tournament and swoop competition!"

"Atton please, you may have have gotten away with bluffs like that on the Hawk but here and now I'm pretty sure that you've got something bigger than pazaak and swoop races on your mind." Mical guessed

Sighing and letting down his carefree facade Atton leaned forward folding his hands together as if he was in deep thought

"Yesterday I got a signal, or rather a lack of a signal coming from Katarr..."

At this news the atmosphere in the room darkened and the whole mood seemed to have dropped like Bao at a Cantina. They had all known about their leader's offspring going off to her mother's homeworld. While some like Brianna and Bao were reluctant to send her out on her own, all had agreed to let her go. The Force worked in mysterious ways, if anyone had told any of them that they would have been members of the Jedi High Council they would have either been shot, stunned, or attacked with a nerve strike.

"What do you mean lost the signal?" Bao Dur asked

"I mean it just stopped transmitting, either she shut it off which I doubt because I hid the transmitter very well, or the ship and the signal have been blow to holy hell."

"We should be able to sense if she was dead," Bao thought aloud "I think she's alright, if she's anything like her parents."

At the mention of Visas and Kyle the mood changed again. This time it became a mixture of good memories, sad goodbyes, and slight jealousy from one Echani. Regardless, they all felt a duty to protect the child their friends left behind as journeyed to find for Revan and the True Sith. Whatever their feelings were, they were like family, family that was incredibly dysfunctional and headbutting, but a fire forged family nonetheless.

"Regardless, something must've happened, something that has caused the destruction of her ship. She may be alive, but something is wrong. I say one of us should go look for her make sure she's alright." Mira stated

"I knew it was a mistake to just her go off like that, why did I- why did we just give her a ship and let her go!" Brianna lamented

"Could you have stopped her, could you really tell her not to go? You saw the look in her face, the complete confusion mixed with utter certainty. The last time I saw a look like that was when her parents left." Bao said

"No, I guess I couldn't..."

"Regardless of we feel or what we think we should have done, the fact remains that something has happened to Megara. Personally I think we should trust in the Force and in your pupil's ability; Atton you taught her as much as you could. Now is the time to have belief in both Megara's ability and your teaching..." Mical spoke

"Bantha shit blondie! No way am I just gonna sit here when the kid of my best friends could be in danger!"

"She's not a child anymore Mira. We have to let her stand on her own this time!"

"I for one want to make sure she's safe, I would never forgive myself if something bad happened to the general's daughter."

"Force help us if her mother found out." Brianna said failed attempt to lighten the mood "Chances are she could be just as clever as her father and just deactivated the signal, I wouldn't want my fool of a master planting a tracking device on me."

"Thanks Bri my confidence needed a little extra something."

"You are very welcome."

"Fact is though, that signal was designed to function so long as the ship was still around it was built into the hardware seamlessly. It wouldn't matter if the power was off, and I made it so that only I could shut it down."

"Wonderful, so while Head Honcho and Ms. Combat over here are talking Meg could be stranded and we're doing nothing."

"When we traveled with her father there were times we had to stand back, and let the Force guide him. None of us went into the tomb on Korriban, none of us were with him when he braved the Hutts and Goto on Nar Shaddaa, and none of us could have aided him against Kreia in the final battle. There are times when a Jedi must grow without their masters, I doubt that this is a simple accident or mechanical failure. I I have a feeling that this is prelude to something big, something I can't piece together."

"You could be wrong and it could just be a simple malfunction, I do my best but even I can't keep everything running error free."

"However, we must also remember we have duties to the Jedi Order," Brianna injected, "All of us cannot simply up and leave without explanation, and I don't know what your feelings are, but I do not entirely trust the other council members."

"I'm rarely here anyways, I could take off and no one would notice."

"Even if you do go what if she's not on Katarr, what would you do then?"

"I would go out and start looking, and I would keep looking until I found her! Better than your plan to just be passive and "trust in the Force"."

"I know I sound like an idiot right now, but I'm getting the feeling that no matter what we do, things are already in motion and we are trailing pretty far behind. But whatever, I suppose it couldn't hurt for you to go and check to see if she's safe, maybe I'm just becoming crazy from looking at too many holocrons." Mical conceded knowing realizing nothing he said

"Good to see you have a little sense in that archive of a brain you got there Disciple."

"No I'm going," Atton proclaimed "she's my Padawan, my responsibility. The boss asked me specifically, I know you all feel responsible for her well being, but I was the one put on the spot to look for her. I've gotta go and make sure my student is alright. I trust that the rest of you won't let Brianna turn this place into Telos Academy 2.0 in my absence?"

"No promises fool, if I wanted to I doubt even you could stop me." The former Handmaiden joked

"I'm thankful that I leave the place in capable hands. Anyway, I'm prepping my ship for departure if you don't hear from me in a week, well, I'm sure you guys will think of something." Atton stood up and exited the chamber, going to his room to prep for departure.

"We're going to follow him aren't we?" Bao said more as a statement than a question

"You bet your horns we are!" Mira responded

"Oh well," Brianna sighed "I have been feeling a little cooped up in here after a while."

"I'll pack the rations, and quite possibly the medpacs." Mical said as the other masters in the room made their own preparations to follow their (temporary) fearless leader.

Ever since the removal of Czerka corporation during the Jedi Civil war, the Wookiee homeworld of Kashyyyk enjoyed a period of relative peace and isolation punctuated by moments of extreme violence. After Czerka transports ceased coming from the planet the supply of Wookiee slaves dropped and the demand increased exponentially; since the seedy elements of the galaxy still retained the need for brute force labor and entertainment new ways of obtaining Wookiees began to surface. In particular Trandoshan slavers were now entrusted with the task of bringing in the fierce tree dwellers. Already their culture viewed capturing these mighty beast as a sign of honor and respect, now they were being paid by the ship load.

On this day another attack was being waged on the Wookies, however, this time a strange warrior appeared from the Shadowlands to aid the walking carpets. Despite his ever advancing age Jolee Bindo was still a formidable Jedi. His green Lightsaber danced as it deflected blaster bolts and sliced through reptilian arms. The Force still responded to his call as many a slaver found themselves pushed back forcefully while other were stopped in their tracks, easy pickings for bowcasters and Ryyk blades. Trandoshans were tough, but bowcaster bolts and razor sharp blades are enough to fell even the most tenacious of foes.

Zaalbar had come a long way from the madclaw on the streets of Taris. Ever since the death of his father to a Trandoshan attack, he had been determined to protect the Wookiees who now looked to him as their chieftain. Armed with his custom bowcaster and the blade of Bacca, the former companion of Revan was a powerful presence on the battlefield. While this fight was a far cry from tearing through legions of Dark Jedi and hordes of Sith troopers, it was still good exercise for the powerful warrior.

Drawing up beside his former traveling companion the stout Wookiee spoke to the aging Jedi as he continued to tear into the slavers with his bowcaster.

_"The battle is nearly won, although I am slightly surprised at the relative ease of driving them off this time. Perhaps they realize their efforts are futile."_

"Don't be so sure my friend, I always remember the first time we fought Trandoshans above Yavin. When they're desperate they get vicious."

_"I prefer to wipe such experiences from my memory."_

"Well you're not a Jedi, of that much I'm sure, unless in my old age I can miss details that big. Besides I don't know if memory wiping is a thing you want considering our Wayward Leader's history with them."

_"I suppose that is true."_ Zaalbar admitted as the tide slowly but surely turned in favor of the Wookiees.

The Trandoshans were now in a mad dash to try and haul anyone they had captured, not to mention themselves back onto their ships as the amount of bowcaster bolts in the air seemed to increase exponentially. The lightning raid here had failed, the roles had reversed as prey became predator, Trandoshan limbs scattering the floor as Wookiee bezerkers both sliced and tore them off. At last the slavers were driven back to their ships, with the element of surprise gone the Trandoshans were no match for the Wookiees in a prolonged battle. Roars of victory went up into the air as the village celebrated the defeat of their enemies. Meanwhile, as the elation of victory died down, the sorrow of loss began to appear as the warriors counted their dead and some found friends and family missing. So amid the roars of victory there were still cries of loss.

Observing the pandemonium the two seasoned warriors took the moment to talk about a mutual acquaintance.

_"I have not gotten the chance to ask lately, how is Revan's son?"_

"Oh, the kid? He's alright, a little rough around the edges, but he's got a lot of power bottled up in him. Thankfully he doesn't seem as headstrong as his mother, I don't think I could handle more of her attitude. All in all, he seems to have grown into a fine young man."

_"It is hard to believe the time that has passed so quickly. Between defending and managing the village, I don't think I've had the chance to see him in person in years. It is a shame."_

"Oh don't worry about him. Carth was a father once before, and he seems to have done a pretty good job with the kid. Kid's an adult now, barely one mind you, but he's certainly not the little bundle we couldn't decide what to do with."

_"My own children are becoming fine warriors in their own right, perhaps one day they will see the galaxy and make their mark. Although my mate seems more comfortable with them staying here."_

"Well here might not be so safe for much longer. These slavers are getting bolder, they're bringing more men, more weapons, and more ships. I wonder how much further this can go."

_"It does not matter if they bring one fighter or one fleet. My homeworld will not be subjugated by slavers! My people will not be treated like animals! Perhaps one day these invaders will realize this and leave us alone."_

"One can only hope my friend, but I have the feeling our troubles are only beginning..."

To the galaxy at large Dantooine was a relatively unimportant backwater, only Khoonda and the Jedi Enclave stood as the important structures remaining. In the years following the battle between the Exchange and Khoonda, life had begun to obtain a semblance of what it was prior to the Jedi Civil War. Small farms once again dotted the landscape and herds of Kath hounds and Iriaz still stalked the plains.

In the rebuilt Jedi Enclave students and teachers bustled about in the rooms and halls once mere rubble under the onslaught of the Sith. After Khoonda solidified their control over Dantooine, Jedi Master Juhani, a former resident of the Enclave, began the the long process of restoring the grounds back to what they once were. Joining her at the time was former Sith teacher, Yuthura Ban and Dessara, the Twi'lek now responsible for the new archives here.

Now the Enclave bustled with activity as the Jedi Order continued on the path of repairing the damage of the Mandalorian and Jedi Civil Wars. In the Council Chambers, one Jedi Master Juhani was speaking to a holographic transmission to Dustil Onasi, the Jedi Commander of Draay Station orbiting above Korriban. As soon as the Jedi began to reestablish themselves they immediately asked for a joint Jedi-Republic effort to watch over the birthplace of the Sith, and deter efforts of finding and being corrupted by the dark energies and artifacts there. Familiar with this planet from his days as a Sith Apprentice, Dustil Onasi was considered the logical choice to lead the knights stationed there.

In small communications room Dustil was currently reporting on some strange occurrences to Jedi Master Juhani. The Cathar Jedi had grown since the hunt for the Star Forge, her time with the Prodigal Knight gave her a new confidence and experience unattainable anywhere else. Experience that proved useful in the following purge and the subsequent rebuilding of the shattered Jedi. Revan's example had pushed her into becoming a leader, similar to how Kyle had pushed Atton.

"There's been no activity so far that we can trace, but me and some of the other Knights stationed here have been getting ominous feelings. Some have even reported strange dreams that are vivid but impossible to remember. I fear that this may be a sign of terrible things to come." Dustil reported

"Keep calm my friend," the Cathar master reassured "But keep vigilant, such dreams and feelings are the work of the Force. It would be foolish of us to ignore these things, but I fear there is little we can do about it. We know too little about what you speak of, whether this is the work of dark forces on the surface of the planet, or something else lurking in the galaxy."

"It seems to have started only recently here so I doubt it's something on the planet, we've had no ships land on that wasteland for ages. Czerka Corporation still has made no effort to re-establish themselves there. Unless some beasts on the planet evolved to be sentient or someone has slipped past our sensors, no one is on Korriban."

"Keep your mind open and eyes alert, if anything further happens contact me before Grandmaster Rand. If I find anything on our end I will inform you."

"Alright then, Draay Station out."

With that the transmission ended and the former traveling companion of Revan exited the room to enter the council chambers. Waiting for her there was master Ban, the Selkath Shasa leader of her eponymous order, and Rendon Howe, a human male who was the spokesperson for the Jal Shay order. This varied group of individuals had been assembled as part of a joint meeting among force-sensitive organizations to watch for the return of the darkside. While the Zeison Sha had been invited to join in the effort, the fiercely independent order refused to work with the Jedi Order for which they held an ancient disdain.

"So what is the word master Juhani? What is the report from Korriban?" Yuthura asked

"There has been no activity on the planet itself. Although the Jedi stationed there have suffered uneasy feelings and strange dreams that escape them after they wake."

"It is only logical that these things occur," Shasa said, "They are near Korriban, birthplace of the Sith. Certainly it is tainted by the darkside and would case such feelings and experiences."

"But this is a recent development. They have been watching the world for five years and this is the first time they have reported such things."

"Members of my order have recently experienced strange visions and portents. Images of planets burning and men with red lightsabers cutting down millions. This has greatly distressed the senior mentors and scarred to death the initiates. I fear what these could mean for the future of the galaxy."

"Could this foretell the war Revan prophesied Master Jedi?" Shasa asked Juhani

"I don't know. Revan spoke little about the True Sith to me or his other companions. He confided mostly with Bastila and a little with Carth. He knew they were out there in the Unknown Regions, but he ever said anything about the coming conflict."

"When he left with Master Shan Revan said only that he had to face them before they could wreak such destruction on the galaxy. While we can only hope he succeeded, if he failed perhaps this is the destruction that awaits us in the coming war."

"Remember Yuthura that the future is always in motion and visions are always open to interpretation."

"From what little time I saw of him, Revan was the most powerful person I had ever sensed no one I have met yet has yet surpassed him. I shudder to think of that could defeat him. Even so, Manaan will not back down to darksiders no matter how powerful, we will remain watchful."

"It appears watching for trouble is all we can do, even decades later we are still reeling from the damage of a few short years." Juhani contemplated

"I will go back to my order and try to learn more about these occurrences, rest assured we will remain vigilant as we have for years. The Jal Shay will stand by the Jedi if the Sith show themselves again. We won't stand by while wars waged and and purges conducted, not anymore."

"The best way to protect Mannan is to have good and powerful allies, the scheming of the Sith proved to me then that there is no way to remain truly neutral in a conflict. My order will fight any threat alongside the Jedi and the Jal Shay."

"Thank you for your support, it has been difficult for the Jedi to rebuild from the ashes of the wars, but it is good to know we still have friends in the galaxy. Rest assured that if you require aid, I will be happy to oblige you."

"I suppose it is time I got back to my home Master Jedi, there are apprentices waiting for me as well."

"I as well, the Selkath still have need of me, the growing number of force-sensitives is astounding."

At this the two dignitaries left the room and the two Jedi Masters were alone.

"What do you think this is Juhani?"

"This is undoubtedly the work of the True Sith, all of us knew that if Revan did not return there would be a war to come. He gave instructions for us to rebuild the Republic, the Jedi, and the Mandalorians. This war will eclipse anything prior to it. I am sure of it."

"In that case should we recall all our knights on active missions, and advise Atton to do the same?"

"No, not yet. We cannot abandon the galaxy out of fear, but we must prepare for action."

"Should we at least try and get a hold of Carth and tell him to ship over Revan's son? If anyone, he has to be looked out for, if he's anything like his parents, he might be crucial in the events to come."

"That sounds like a good idea, I shall try and contact him immediately. In the meantime continue to train the apprentices and tell Dessra to dig up anything he can find in the archives about the Sith Empire or the Great Hyperspace War. Perhaps by looking at the past we can guide our future."

"As you wish, I can only hope that we are not too late in preparing."

"As do I my friend as do I."

Next chapter we take a look at the connections the Carrick Family has made across the galaxy and new information on the recent history of the Ebon Hawk.


	9. AN Notice of Hiatus

Sorry to all my readers or lack thereof. This fic has been put on hold as I'm currently working on other projects. It will be continued as soon as the ideas and inspiration for this story come back to me.


End file.
